Let's Not Fall In Love (Hunkai ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Sehun itu Playboy, sementara Jongin anak baik-baik dengan predikat anak emas kebanggaan bapak ibu guru di sekolah. (Batu lompatan? Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, aku dan Sehun tidak ada apa-apa-Jongin) Hunkai school life
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Sehun, si Penakluk Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey"

Jongin terus berjalan, tak peduli dengan seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hey"

Lagi, orang itu memanggilnya.

"Hey, kau!"

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya Jongin menoleh, mendapati sosok berkulit pucat berdiri di hadapannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu Oh Sehun? Siswa bad boy yang amat terkenal dengan wajahnya yang cool dan sifatnya yang playboy.

"Kim Jongin" bibir tipisnya menggumamkan nama Jongin.

Inginnya Jongin pergi saja kalau ternyata Sehun hanya akan menatap matanya tanpa berkata-kata. Tapi Jongin itu orang yang selalu memperlakukan orang lain dengan sangat baik, walau wajahnya yang terkesan kalem.

"apa kau selalu pulang sendiri?" Sehun bertanya. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena Sehun sendiri pun tahu betul bagaimana pribadi teman sekelasnya itu. mereka tidak saling mengenal, meskipun keduanya berada di kelas yang sama saat menimba ilmu.

Jongin ini anak yang pintar, anak kesayangan bapak ibu guru di sekolah. Nilainya selalu sempurna, sifatnya yang pendiam sering membuat orang lain salah sangka.

' _Jongin..Jongin yang itu? Oh, ku pikir dia orang yang sombong'_ kira-kira begitulah komentar teman-temannya yang tidak terlalu mengenal Jongin. Nyatanya Jongin hanya anak pintar yang pemalu, dan memiliki sedikit orang teman di sekolah.

"Taemin selalu pulang bersamaku" jawab Jongin.

Senyum terpatri di wajah Sehun, inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Nama si cantik Lee Taemin yang disebutkan oleh sosok di sampingnya itu. Sehun memang menyukai Taemin, namja cantik yang diidolakan oleh banyak orang di sekolahnya.

Taemin ini teman dekat Jongin, mereka sekelas di kelas sepuluh. Namun di semester dua, Taemin dan Jongin harus berpisah karena perbedaan jurusan. Kim Jongin anak ipa, dan Lee Taemin, anak IPS. Jongin anak yang pintar, wajar saja kan?

"Taemin..Lee Taemin..dimana anak itu?"

Menoleh dan menatap Sehun tepat di mata. Jongin lalu berkata; "apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk bertanya mengenai Taemin?"

Tapi Sehun merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Jongin, walau memang begitulah adanya. Taemin cantik, Taemin berbakat, Taemin dicintai, jadi wajar sajakan kalau sekarang Sehun terpesona pada kelebihan-kelebihan Taemin itu? ah, entahlah..

"tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kau tidak mau berteman dengan ku? Hey, kita kan sekelas!" Sehun menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, seharusnya jika memang ingin lebih dekat dengan Taemin kau bisa langsung mendekatinya saja"

"Kalimatmu itu menyakitiku, Kim Jongin!" seru Sehun.

Jongin tidak mau tahu, dia hanya anak introvert di sekolah. Dan Sehun yang tenar itu tidak mungkin tanpa sebab mendekatinya seolah ingin benar-benar berteman dengannya. Jongin itu pintar, tidak bodoh!

"Kim Jongin"

Sehun hendak meraih tangan Jongin. Jika saja seorang namja dewasa lebih dulu memanggil nama Jongin dan membuat Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dalam diamnya.

Jongin menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'appa' dan membuat Sehun yakin, jika sosok itu adalah ayah dari namja bermarga Kim itu.

Ayahnya tampan, masih muda, dan terlihat elegant. Sepertinya ayahnya Jongin ini termasuk salah satu eksekutif-eksekutif muda yang sering Sehun lihat di majalah bisnis milik kakeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"apa yang membuat putra appa melamun begini?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati wajah tampan ayahnya yang menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Itu tuan Choi, ayah Jongin. Kim Jongin baru tinggal dengan ayahnya 4 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya setelah ibunya meninggal akibat kanker darah putih yang telah lama menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Ayahnya telah bercerai dengan ibunya saat Jongin berusia 2 tahun. Saat itu keduanya masih sangat muda dan bodoh. Dimana sang ibu yang memergoki suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain, dan mengira semuanya memang harus berakhir.

Dari awal ini memang tidak akan berjalan lama hingga kakek nenek. Ayahnya orang yang kaya, dan ibunya hanya orang sederhana yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati si anak kaya raya waktu di SMA. Hingga sehari sebelum kelulusan, si gadis mengabari kehamilannya pada si pemuda kaya. Maka demi menutupi rasa malu keluarganya, si pemuda pun terpaksa menikahi kekasihnya yang tengah hamil 2 minggu.

Cerita masa lalu yang sangat sedih, plus sikap tak ramah keluarga lelaki yang tidak menerima kehadiran si perempuan. Bahkan sampai putra pertama mereka lahir. Namun Kibum yeoja yang kuat, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyalahi keberadaan Jongin di dalam rahimnya. Malahan ia sangat bersyukur dengan karunia yang telah Tuhan berikan atas hadirnya seorang Jongin.

Jongin masih tak mau bicara banyak. Sifatnya yang pendiam itulah yang membuatnya sering stuck di dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

Siapa yang tidak ingin? Melihat anak laki-laki yang dekat dengan ayahnya. Bermain bersama, pergi liburan bersama, atau berbagi kado spesial di hari natal. Tetapi tidak bagi Kim Jongin, bahkan tinggal seatap dengan ayahnya pun baru 4 bulan ia rasakan.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, menyesali semua yang telah ia lakukan pada mendiang istrinya. Kim Kibum, yeoja cantik yang telah ia sepelekan cintanya. Telah berpulang ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun. Meninggalkan seorang putra berwajah manis yang sudah berusia 17 tahun.

Siwon bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia mengusap sayang rambut Jongin. Karena pada saat Jongin kecil, ia sudah harus ditinggal oleh appanya dengan alasan Tugas kantor yang menumpuk.

"Tuan Choi" Jongin sebutkan nama orang itu dengan sopan. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan 'appa' yang seharusnya ia gunakan saat memanggil Siwon, ayah biologisnya.

"hm?" namja Choi itu berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"apakah anda bisa berhenti untuk selalu menjemput ku? Sudah 4 bulan ini aku tidak bisa pulang dengan temanku"

"Ah, itu"

Ini tidak sopan dan Jongin tahu betul ketidaksopanannya itu. "temanmu bisa pulang bersama kita kan, nak?"

"tidak tuan Choi! Taemin tidak terbiasa dengan orang dewasa seperti anda" sahutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah mulai gelap, mentari sudah terbenam 3 jam yang lalu. Jongin melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 9 malam, ia sudah mengerjakan PR nya sepulang sekolah. Jadi, ia sendiri pun bingung harus melakukan apa.

Kamarnya di mansion Choi ini jauh lebih luas dari kamar miliknya di flat mungilnya dulu. Biasanya, sehabis belajar Jongin pasti akan menemui ibunya yang sedang sibuk membuat kue-kue pesanan para tetangga yang memesan kue pada ibunya.

Ia selalu membantu, membantu mencicipi maksudnya. Ibu pasti akan tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi Jongin.

' _kalau setiap malam kau ngemil, kau bisa terlihat seperti babi gendut lho, Jong'_ ibunya mewanti-wanti.

Namun sekarang siapa yang akan membuat setoples kue kering di malam hari lagi? Siapa yang akan mewanti-wanti dirinya agar berhenti ngemil di malam hari? Siapa yang akan membuat kudapan lezat saat Jongin sedang bersantai?

Jongin jadi rindu ibu kalau ingat semua kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah mereka habiskan berdua di flat mungil mereka. Ibu selalu bekerja keras, dan Jongin yang selalu berhasil mencetak prestasi dengan nilai-nilainya yang sempurna.

 _ ***Pip**_

Satu pesan masuk di ponsel jadul Jongin. Ponselnya saja masih flip, warnanya biru muda, dengan gantungan kunci bermotif Pororo kesukaannya. Ponsel ini pemberian ibu saat Jongin naik kelas 2 SMP. Ibu sengaja menabung untuk membelikan ponsel dan ia berikan kepada Jongin.

Ia sempat menolak, tapi ibu tetap memaksa. Ibu pikir, Jongin sudah besar dan sudah seharusnya memiliki ponsel supaya ibu tahu dimana letak posisi putranya saat dihubungi.

 _From : +63xxxxxxxx_

 _Ini aku Oh Sehun, simpan nomorku ya :)_

Oh itu pesan singkat dari Sehun, teman sekelasnya. Sekaligus namja tenar di sekolah. Jongin tidak terlalu kenal Sehun, tapi ia tetap menyimpan nomor ponsel Sehun untuk berjaga-jaga.

Jongin tidak bertanya, darimana Sehun mendapatkan nomornya. Ia pikir itu tidak penting. Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Baiklah_

Singkat sekali Jongin menulis. Namun Jongin tetap tidak peduli. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduk di kursi belajarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur queen size empuk miliknya.

Ia hendak menutup kedua matanya, namun terpaksa harus terbuka kembali saat seseorang men-dial up nomornya. Itu Oh Sehun, namja Oh itu benar-benar menghubunginya.

"Hallo"

'Ya, hallo'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"tumben datang pagi" Jongdae teman sebangku Jongin menyapa. Orang terdekat Jongin selain Taemin, pasalnya Jongin bertemu Jongdae itu saat duduk di kelas dua. Kebetulan saat naik ke kelas tiga pun mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"hari ini appaku tidak mengantar" sahut Jongin.

Suara kursi yang beradu dengan permukaan lantai sedikit membuat ruang kelas terdengar gaduh. Masih pagi, jadi tidak ada yang protes.

Jongdae memperhatikan Jongin sedari tadi, dari yang Jongin menggeser meja, sampai Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya pun mata sipitnya itu tak lepas dari teman sebangkunya.

"kau pasti menolak" tebak Jongdae.

"ya"

Teman sebangkunya itu menarik napas pelan. Jongin ini memang aneh, tapi sayangnya Jongdae lebih nyaman di dekat Jongin daripada harus berdekatan dengan anak-anak lain di kelas IPA yang berambisi mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan menghalalkan berbagai macam cara.

"appamu itu biar sibuk masih sering punya waktu untuk mu ya, Jong"

"kau punya ayah yang sempurna. Ayah mu yang dokter gigi itu benar-benar membuat ku sempat iri pada mu" ujar Jongin, ia sudah membuka buku bacaannya dan membuat Jongdae mendengus sebal. Jongin ini benar-benar tidak ada bosannya belajar.

"Kim Jongin"

Sehun berdiri di depan meja Jongin. Mendengar namanya disebut, Jongin mendongak mendapati maniks tajam Sehun juga tengah menatapnya.

"sepulang sekolah apa kau sibuk?" tanya Sehun

"Aku tidak tahu" Jongin menjawab singkat.

Beberapa orang siswi yang mendengar jawaban Jongin tercengang bukan main. Pasalnya di depannya itu Oh Sehun, si namja keren yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dan kaku dari seseorang. Dan sayangnya Jongin ini kaku pada siapapun, kecuali pada mendiang ibunya sendiri. Karena menurut Jongin ibunya adalah segalanya.

Sehun masih setia berdiri di depan meja Jongin, gemas dengan tingkah laku Jongin yang acuh padanya. Bagi Jongin buku tebal miliknya itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding Sehun.

Maka dari itu Sehun tiba-tiba menarik buku Jongin dan membuat namja berkulit tan itu sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"coba jawab dulu yang benar!" seru Sehun, ia masih memegang buku Jongin dengan keadaan tertutup.

Maniks hitam Jongin menatap tak suka ke arah Sehun. Ini masih pagi, cukup pagi untuk memulai debat dengan sosok playboy di sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak sibuk"

Sehun mengulas senyum simpul, "ini" katanya. Ia meletakan buku Jongin di tempatnya. Lalu mengusap rambut Jongin dengan sangat perlahan.

"Aku menunggumu di tempat parkir sepulang sekolah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau pernah naik motor sebelumnya?"

Jongin menggeleng, Sehun sudah duduk di atas jok motor sportnya yang berwarna hitam itu. Motor mahal yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang memilikinya di sekolah mereka.

"baiklah, ayo naik!" seru Sehun, seraya memberikan sebuah helm berwarna putih untuk Jongin. Setidaknya meski ia anak yang nakal di sekolah, Sehun tidak pernah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas di jalan.

"apa kau serius?" Jongin bertanya, ia sengaja tidak mengambil helm putih itu dari tangan Sehun.

Tarikan napas berat terdengar dari hidung Sehun. Mendekati Jongin ini cukup sulit ternyata. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan mantan pacarnya yang bernama Jessica, yang usianya terpaut 5 tahun di atas Sehun.

"tentu saja, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin mengambil helm putih itu dan memakainya. Kemudian berkata, "ku pikir kau meminta ku untuk mengantarmu ke rumah Taemin"

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum di balik helm hitamnya. "apa kau tahu rumah Taemin?"

"tentu saja. apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak..Mungkin lain kali"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap takjub bangunan megah bercat putih gading di depannya itu. Decakan-decakan kagum tiada henti keluar dari bibirnya. Seolah tubuhnya terpaku di atas motor hingga tidak menyadari jika Jongin sudah turun dari jok belakang.

Omong-omong Sehun serius dengan niatnya yang mengantar Jongin pulang. Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, di depan pagar bercat putih kediaman utama Choi.

Inilah yang tidak Jongin harapkan. seorang kawannya datang ke rumah besar keluarga Choi dan terlihat takjub atau malah terbengong-bengong. Bahkan Taemin saja belum pernah mampir kemari.

"Kim Jongin apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Sehun, menoleh ke belakang namun tidak mendapati sosok Jongin.

"bukan..ini rumah appaku" jawabnya.

Sehun menoleh ke samping kirinya, Jongin sedang berusaha melepas helm putih itu dari kepalanya.

"Ah, mengapa kau tidak pernah mengajak teman-temanmu ke sini?"

Jongin menghela napas pelan, "Tidak..aku tidak mau teman-temanku memandangku sebagai anak orang berada. Aku ingin teman-temanku memandangku seperti diriku sendiri. Bukan mengatasnamakan ayahku"

Jujur saja, Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa takjub dengan ucapan Jongin. Sebenarnya ia tahu seperti apa kehidupan Jongin dulu. Jongin hanya seorang siswa penerima beasiswa, tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana, dan ibunya si pembuat kue dan roti. Salah satu teman Sehun yang pernah mampir ke flat Jongin itu mengatakan. Aroma kue kering selalu mengisi seluruh penjuru ruangan dan membuat teman Sehun betah berada di sana.

Tapi Jongin sekarang berbeda, ia tinggal di sebuah mansion besar setelah ibunya meninggal. Jika Jongin memiliki ayah yang kaya raya, mengapa namja itu membiarkan anak dan istrinya berjuang keras untuk hidup? Sehun penasaran, tapi sebaiknya ia tidak bertanya soal privasi itu.

"apa kau mau mampir?" tidak sopan rasanya jika si tuan rumah tidak mempersilakan tamunya untuk rehat sejenak di dalam rumahnya.

"tidak, terimakasih. Aku harus segera pulang" Sehun menolak halus.

"mungkin lain kali" pemuda Oh itu berkata.

"ya, lain kali" sahut Jongin, ia memberikan helm itu pada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa itu teman sekolahmu?"

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati sosok elegant Nenek Choi yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Iya" jawabnya.

Nenek Choi terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban Jongin. Seorang keturunan Choi seperti mereka ini tidak boleh asal saja dalam memilih seorang teman.

"ku rasa 4 bulan berada di rumah ini kau sudah harus memahami tata krama di lingkungan keluarga kami" Nenek Choi berkata.

Kim Jongin terdiam, kalau boleh ia jujur sekarang, ia lebih baik berhadapan dengan ayahnya sendiri dibanding harus berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya berpenampilan elegant ini. Jongin tidak pernah membenci ayahnya, hanya saja Jongin membenci bagaimana tata krama yang dimaksud neneknya itu terlalu mengekang kebebasan ayahnya atau bahkan dirinya untuk saat ini.

"maaf, Nyonya besar" ucap Jongin.

"saya tinggal di rumah ini karena putra anda yang meminta. Sebelumnya tidak ada hitam di atas putih soal mengapa saya bisa tinggal di sini. Jadi, saya rasa saya tidak perlu mengikuti apa yang anda katakan. Saya akan keluar jika putra anda sendirilah yang meminta saya untuk keluar. Permisi"

Nenek Choi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jongin sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu. Jongin tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Seharusnya ia lebih menghormati sosok Nenek Choi, biar bagaimana pun wanita itu adalah sosok yang paling berjasa atas kehadiran ayahnya.

"eomma, mengapa eomma berteriak?" Bibi Sooyoung, adiknya ayah bertanya. Yeoja itu seorang desainer ternama dengan predikat baik dari keluarga Choi.

"kau tahu? anak itu terlalu berani untuk bergaul dengan anak-anak tidak jelas di luar sana"

Bibi Sooyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tak setuju dengan ucapan ibunya tadi. "eomma, Jongin itu masih remaja. Dia butuh bergaul dengan siapa saja agar tidak terlalu introvert. Itu sama sekali tidak bagus untuk mentalnya"

"apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana jika anak itu bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal di luar sana. Kau dan kakakmu itu terlalu memakluminya, Soo-ya"

"bukan begitu, eomma. Aku tahu seperti apa Jongin itu, dia anak yang pintar dan pendiam. Mirip sekali dengan mendiang Kibum eonnie. Aku tahu Jongin pasti bisa memilih mana teman yang baik untuknya dan mana yang buruk" Sooyoung berkata, memberi penjelasan pada ibu kandungnya yang keras kepala itu.

Tapi dalam hati Sooyoung merasa senang, karena ibunya ini diam-diam mengkhawatirkan cucunya. Walaupun terlalu gengsi untuk diucapkan, Sooyoung tahu. ibunya ini bukan tipe yang bisa mengatakan rasa sayangnya pada orang yang ia sayangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KIM JONGIN!"

Lorong sekolah yang agak sepi itu menggemakan suara Taemin yang menyerukan nama lengkap Jongin.

Otomatis Jongin berhenti, ia berbalik badan dan menunggu Taemin berlari ke arahnya. Peluh membasahi poni Taemin yang agak memanjang.

Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengan Taemin pun tidak membuang waktunya untuk menyapa sosok cantik bermarga Lee itu. Bahkan siswa yang tadinya berpura-pura menyadari keberadaan Jongin pun berpura-pura mendekati keduanya hanya untuk menyapa Taemin.

" _Hey, Taemin"_

" _Kau cantik sekali hari ini"_

Taemin dan selalu Taemin, tak pernah satu pun dari mereka yang mau menyapa Jongin walaupun Jongin berada di dekat Taemin. Dia seolah makhluk _invisible_ yang tak terlihat, namun Jongin tidak pernah merasa iri terhadap Taemin. Menurutnya semua itu wajar, Taemin itu cantik, sifatnya yang supel itu membuat para siswa lebih menyukainya dibandingkan Jinri, gadis PomPom disekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"surat cinta lagi?"

Jongin mendekati tubuh Taemin, ia mengintip loker Taemin yang dipenuhi dengan puluhan amplop surat cinta yang entah dari siapa saja di sana. Dari kelas 10 ini sudah sering terjadi, jadi baik Taemin dan Jongin sendiri pun lupa kapan hal ini terjadi.

"Ah, ya ampun..sampah..sampah..sampah" Taemin menghentakan kedua kakinya. Dia selalu benci bila menemui laci lokernya dipenuhi sampah seperti ini. sungguh, benci sekali dia. Taemin ini juga playboy yang suka sekali tebar pesona di depan namja-namja tampan yang terpesona dengan wajah bishonen nya itu.

4? 5? Oh, tidak! Jongin lupa kalau tahun ini Taemin sudah 3x berganti pacar. dan itu tandanya mantan pacar Taemin sudah bertambah jadi 8 di sekolah ini.

Dia cantik, berbakat, dan supel. Itu keunggulan seorang Taemin. Tapi kalau bicara soal kekurangan Taemin, semua tahu apa itu. jadi Jongin tidak perlu lagi membicarakan soal kekurangan namja Taemin. Karena semua tahu Taemin itu seorang _heartbreaker_ dengan tampang polosnya.

"Eh, Jongin"

"apa?"

"kemarin pulang bareng Sehun?"

Anggukan kepala Jongin membuat Taemin berteriak histeris. Taemin ini orangnya memang hobi sekali berteriak, jadi tak jarang menjadi bahan omongan di ruang guru.

"wah, enak banget ya"

"kenapa? kau juga mau diantar pulang?" tanya Jongin.

"boleh"

"yasudah nanti ku katakan padanya" kata Jongin.

Taemin memeluk tubuh Jongin sambil mengucapkan kata terimakasih berulang kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun-ssi"

Kali ini Sehun yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya menoleh. Tidak biasanya Jongin meninggalkan tempat duduknya di depan sana. Lebih lagi, Jongin ini kan si anak pintar yang dielu-elukan oleh para guru.

Senyum terpatri di wajah Sehun. "iya, Jongin. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Teman-teman Sehun berbisik-bisik, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan kalau selera Sehun payah. Jongin tahu hinaan itu tertuju padanya, tapi ia pikir merasa tersinggung pun juga percuma.

"Hey, Oh Sehun.. sudah menyerah pada Taemin?" Moonkyu, teman Sehun bertanya. Suaranya yang keras membuat Jongin menoleh juga ke arahnya. Seketika tawa itu menjadi hening, Moonkyu berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya yang kehabisan daya batrai. Skakmat, Jongin yang tidak peduli itu menatap langsung ke mata Moonkyu.

"Taemin ingin pulang bersamamu nanti" ujar Jongin, to the point.

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, Jongin berkata seenteng itu. padahal semalam Sehun mengirim SMS untuk Jongin perihal Sehun yang akan mengantar Jongin pulang ke rumahnya. Bahkan Sehun sudah berencana mampir ke rumah Jongin untuk belajar Kimia bersama Jongin.

Salah satu temannya, Jung Daehyun menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. "bro, kau berhasil" bisik Daehyun. Seharusnya Sehun senang kan? rencananya untuk bisa dekat dengan Taemin terwujud, bahkan Sehun bersedia berhadapan dengan si kaku Jongin untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan namja cantik itu.

Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan membuat Oh Sehun tidak enak. Ia tatap Jongin sebentar, berusaha mengartikan tatapan maniks hitam Jongin yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"tapi kau—"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" Jongin menyela.

Sehun menghela napas pelan, "jangan begitu! Aku kan sudah janji pada mu"

"itu tidak masalah. Ini Taemin! Dan ku rasa kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya" Jongin berkata. Semua terpaku saat melihat Jongin untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum.

"bukan begitu, Kim Jongin! Nanti itu ada materi tambahan"

"kau tidak pernah mengikuti materi itu, Sehun-ssi" sahut Jongin.

"dan kau selalu pulang malam, aku tahu!" kata Sehun.

"aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk menjemput" ujar Jongin. Ia pun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Sehun dan teman-temannya terbengong-bengong dengan sikapnya itu. Kim Jongin yang bicara itu, entah mengapa membuat mereka merasa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah mengirimkan Jongin pesan, kira-kira seperti ini;

 _From : Appa_

 _Appa ada meeting hari ini, maafkan appa Jongin-ah. Appa tidak bisa menjemput mu._

Jongin menarik napas pelan, ia tidak membawa kartu busnya hari ini. karena tadi pagi Sehun menjemputnya dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Apalagi Sehun sempat berjanji untuk mengantar ia pulang, jadi Jongin sengaja meninggalkan kartu busnya.

"Kim Jongin" Moonkyu, itu Moonkyu dengan motornya.

Namja Kim itu hanya diam, tidak menyahut. Jujur saja, ia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Moonkyu tadi siang. Jongin bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya. _'apa aku seburuk itu kah?'_ pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab.

Jongin melengos, ia hendak berjalan namun Moonkyu menahan tangannya sampai-sampai kaki jenjang Moonkyu harus menahan tanah supaya motornya tidak jatuh.

"kau pasti tersinggung ya dengan ucapanku tadi? Aku minta maaf, sungguh" ucap Moonkyu.

"kau tahu? aku memang tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi Moonkyu-ssi, aku bahkan tidak pernah berharap lebih pada semua sikap baik Sehun-ssi pada ku. Karena aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Oh Sehun-ssi dari ku"

Moonkyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jongin berkata seperti itu dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. Namun Moonkyu merasa sesuatu menikam langsung ulu hatinya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Moonkyu terdalam, jika ia ada di posisi Jongin pasti ia akan merasa sedih hanya dijadikan batu lompatan saja untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Dalam hal ini Sehun menginginkan Taemin. Dan untuk itulah mengapa Sehun bersikap baik selama beberapa hari ini pada Jongin.

"aku minta maaf, sungguh" Moonkyu benar-benar merasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"i..ini rumah mu?"

Moonkyu berdecak kagum. Rumah Jongin besar sekali, bahkan Moonkyu nyaris lupa bernapas.

"ini rumah appaku. Apa kau ingin mampir?"

"tidak, lain kali saja. ini sudah malam, kau harus istirahat kan"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Namja berkulit tan itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Lambat laun apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan mungkin akan terbongkar begitu saja di hadapan teman-temannya. Dan mungkin setelah ini, Jongin harus membiasakan diri perlakuan kawan-kawannya terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n

oh hey.. Joy tau ini cerita pasaran banget.. haha.. Taemin lagi Taemin lagi.. sebenarnya ff ini udah lama banget ada di laptop joy. Kira-kira sekitar tahun 2015an lah. jadi masih belum terlalu Bagus banget cara penulisannya hehe.. (bahkan sampe sekarang juga belum Bagus Bagus amat kok Joy*lol) udh pernah di share di Line. Tapi terbengkalai karena Hp Joy hilang dan Joy lupa akun Linenya. so, kalo ada yang berminat mungkin.. kalo engga yaa, terpaksa Joy tarik lagi dan share di watpad. by the way Selama 1 tahun lebih Joy baru share 1 story di sana.. itu pun juga masih on going.. doakan aja ya bisa dilanjut

(This story is belong to me.. Based on real life that happened on 2 years ago) Big thanks for Mr Yan and Ms Kisukisu, who's inspiring me to make this story


	2. Jongin Yang Berbeda

**Jongin Yang Berbeda..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bisik-bisik menyapa paginya. Semua tatapan langsung tertuju padanya. bahkan ada seorang siswa yang membungkuk hormat saat bersinggungan dengannya.

Jongin merasa aneh, tidak biasanya seperti ini. risih sekali kalau tiba-tiba teman-temannya yang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah melihatnya itu kini bersikap 180 derajat berbanding balik dengan biasanya.

"hey, Kim Jongin"

Beberapa siswa maupun siswi menyapanya. Jongin tiba di kelasnya, dan yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat sedang mencari perhatian darinya. Malahan ada yang melepas blazer dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap bangku Jongin.

Ini pasti ulah Moonkyu, atau ulah Sehun? Yang dengan sengaja menyebar luaskan berita rumahnya yang megah itu.

Kim Jongdae yang melihat kursi sebelahnya sudah terisi, buru-buru berjalan ke arah mejanya dan duduk dengan nyaman. Ada suatu hal yang harus ia beritahukan pada Jongin.

"Jongin, kemarin Moonkyu membagikan gambar ini" Jongdae mengeluarkan ponsel apple terbarunya dan memperlihatkan gambar megah rumah Jongin. Jongdae bilang Moonkyu membagikan gambar itu di grup satu angkatan sehingga banyak yang tidak menduga siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongin itu.

"dia bersumpah kalau itu rumah mu" Jongdae berkata lagi.

Damn, benar kan? Jongin benar-benar harus terbiasa dengan sikap teman-temannya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Jongdae-ya"

"ya?"

"aku ini apa untukmu?"

Jongdae tersenyum simpul, "kau adalah sahabatku. Ingatkan saat dimana kau selalu ada untuk ku? Maka dari itu aku selalu ada untuk mu. Aku bersamamu bukan karena siapa dirimu, tapi karena siapa aku saat kita bersama"

Satu hal yang membuat Jongin ingin selalu bersama Jongdae. Dia itu anak yang polos meskipun terkadang cerewet. Tapi bersama Jongdae, Jongin merasa lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin!" Sehun memanggil nama pemuda yang sedang asyik membaca buku di bawah pohon.

"Oh Sehun-ssi"

"Sehun! Sebut saja aku Sehun. Panggilanmu itu terlalu formal" Sehun berkata.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, dan fokus lagi pada buku bacaannya. Sehun diam-diam melongok, mencari tahu buku apa yang sedang dibaca Jongin.

"kemarin kau pulang bersama Moonkyu?"

"iya"

"maaf" ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh.

"untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"seharusnya aku yang mengantarmu pulang" kata Sehun.

Kim Jongin menutup buku bacaannya. Sebenarnya tak masalah sih dengan siapa Jongin pulang. Malahan ia tidak menyalahkan Sehun atas apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Memang apa yang terjadi? Ayahnya yang tidak bisa menjemput dan berakhir dengan Moonkyu yang mengantarnya pulang.

"kemarin kami berkencan"

Namja bermarga Kim itu menoleh. "kalian?"

Sehun mengangguk, senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Sungguh ia merasa bahagia sekali kalau mau tahu. Taemin yang bersikap manis dan manja itu benar-benar membuat Sehun gemas. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja bagi Sehun untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Taemin tidak memberitahu mu?"

Jongin menggeleng, Taemin tidak mengatakan padanya soal ini. Memang benar adanya mereka dekat. Bahkan saat Jongin hangout dengan Taemin saja pernah ada yang mengira keduanya itu kembar.

Mau bagaimana lagi? mereka itu lengketnya seperti caramel di malam natal. Jongin adalah tempat Taemin berkeluh kesah, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun perbedaan jurusan saja yang membuat waktu keduanya terpisah.

Taemin memang lebih cantik dari Jongin, dan siapapun pasti akan berkata begitu. Tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mereka itu seperti kembar. Jongdae pun pernah berkata begitu.

"ku rasa dia terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini" kata Sehun. Taemin bilang dia akan melanjutkan kuliah di perguruan tinggi jurusan Ekonomi. Dan kedua orangtuanya itu memaksa Taemin untuk belajar lebih giat agar nantinya di terima di salah satu universitas negeri yang bergengsi.

"dia memang selalu sibuk" sahut Jongin.

Keluarga Lee itu keluarga yang terpelajar, ayah Taemin adalah salah satu dosen di sebuah universitas ternama. Sementara ibunya Taemin sendiri itu seorang guru di Sekolah Menengah Pertama bertaraf internasional. Jadi bayangkan sendiri betapa disiplinnya orang tua Taemin.

"kau sendiri?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, Sehun menatapnya harap-harap cemas. Ia bersumpah, benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana langkah Jongin ke depannya nanti.

"Tuan Choi ingin aku kuliah di Kanada"

"Kau menyebut ayahmu dengan sebutan Tuan?" Sehun memandang tak percaya ke arah Jongin. Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya Jongin tidak memanggil Siwon dengan sebuatn Tuan kan? Sehun menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"dia itu ayahmu, Jongin"

"aku tahu..aku hanya merasa canggung dan belum terbiasa" katanya.

"ya, setidaknya kau harus mencoba" ujar Sehun. Namja Oh itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menepak pelan celana bagian belakangnya.

"Aku lapar" Kata Sehun.

Niatnya ia akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli camilan. "aku hendak ke kantin. Mau titip sesuatu?" tanya nya.

Jongin menjawab 'No, Thanks' kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya lagi. ah, si kutu buku ini benar-benar tidak bisa dijauhkan dari benda favoritnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu bibi Sooyoung, yang berjalan anggun mendekati Jongin yang sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan koi peliharaan keluarga Choi.

Ya, beginilah kegiatan Jongin dikala senggang. Dibanding pergi keluyuran di luar rumah, Jongin lebih memilih memperhatikan ikan-ikan koi di kolam luas yang sengaja dipelihara di rumah besar ini. ia duduk di sebuah pavilion yang sengaja diletakan di atas kolam ikan.

"mau fudge cake?" bibi Sooyoung membawa sebuah nampan dan meletakannya di atas lantai kayu. Tak jauh dari posisi Jongin yang duduk bersila. Bibi Sooyoung adiknya appa, dia yeoja yang baik dan selalu memperhatikan Jongin selama ia berada di rumah besar ini.

"Bibi Cha bilang kau suka sekali kue, kebetulan bibi belajar membuat fudge Cake tadi. Apa kau mau membantu bibi mencicipinya?" tanya bibi Sooyoung, penuh harap.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil sepotong kue coklat di atas Loyang dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Ini enak" kata Jongin. Merasa sedikit familiar dengan kue coklat yang baru saja ia kunyah. Setetes liquid bening turun membasahi pipinya yang gembil.

"itu adalah resep yang diberikan oleh mendiang ibumu" ujar Sooyoung. Ia harap, Jongin tidak membencinya karena telah memakai resep kue buatan ibunya.

"eomma selalu membuatkanku kue coklat seperti ini" Jongin menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Sooyoung tersenyum haru, sebenarnya hubungan dirinya dan mendiang Kibum itu termasuk bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"ibumu pandai sekali membuat kue, dia juga pandai memasak. Pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, bahkan menurutku dia adalah yeoja yang pandai dalam segala hal" kenang Sooyoung.

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sang bibi yang tengah menghapus air mata di wajah cantiknya. "hanya saja kakakku terlalu bodoh saat itu! entah mengapa aku malu mengakuinya sebagai seorang kakak"

"bibi"

Sooyoung menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Jongin baru saja memanggilnya 'bibi' sebuah panggilan yang selalu Sooyoung nantikan semenjak Jongin tinggal di rumah besar ini.

"bibi" ucap Jongin, lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Kim Jongin" sapaan Byun Baekhyun, anak kelas sebelah membuat Jongin yang sedang berjalan dengan Jongdae pun berhenti dan menoleh.

Baekhyun, namja diva-ish itu menatap Jongin dengan senyum di wajahnya. Setahu Jongin, Baekhyun ini adalah kekasih dari ketua klub Wushu. Jongin tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi Jongin tahu seperti apa wajahnya.

"Oh, hey" Jongin balik menyapa.

Jongdae berada di balik punggung Jongin, mengintip sedikit mencari tahu apa yang hendak dibicarakan oleh Jongin dan wakil ketua osis itu. ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Kim Jongin berhadapan dengan anak setenar Baekhyun. siapa yang tidak tahu Baekhyun sih? salah satu siswa cantik dengan bakat menyayi nya itu. apalagi Baekhyun pacarnya si ketua klub Wushu.

"dengar-dengar kau dekat dengan Sehun ya"

"Oh, itu..ku rasa tidak terlalu dekat juga" ujar Jongin.

Byun Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya, "ku sarankan ya, Kim Jongin. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, dia itu modus"

Desas-desus yang mengatakan Baekhyun orang yang judes sepertinya memang benar adanya. Baekhyun yang menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan tampang jijik saja kelihatan sekali kalau namja bermarga Byun itu membenci Sehun.

"Hah?"

"iya, dia itu modus! Kau harus percaya padaku.. aku mantannya"

Oh, Jongin ingat!

Saat di kelas 2 dulu Jongin sempat mendengar kabar mengenai Baekhyun dan Sehun yang jadian di bulan Agustus. Ah, dulu Jongin juga sempat melihat kedua orang itu berduaan dimana saja. Mesra memang, tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka tidak sampai 2 bulan. Setelah melihat bagaimana Sehun mencium bibir Jinah, Baekhyun mendeklarasikan permusuhan kepada Sehun.

"kau pasti tahu kan kalau dia itu Playboy" Baekhyun berkata.

"ya, aku tahu. tapi tak mengapa, karena yang ia sukai itu Taemin bukan aku" Jongin membalas, dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun membelalakan mata sipitnya. "Oh, dia. Sama-sama Heartbreaker memang" sepertinya selain membenci Sehun, Baekhyun memang tidak menyukai Taemin. Ah, memangnya siapa yang akan menyukai orang yang kau pikir rival? Lucu sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongdae, sedari tadi melihat Jongin yang melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa soal perkataan Baekhyun?" dia bertanya lagi.

Ini sudah memasuki jam materi tambahan, dan Jongin dengan wajah moody-nya itu membuat Jongdae merasa serba salah.

Kira-kira apa yang membuat teman baiknya berwajah moody begini?

"menurutmu Sehun itu seperti apa?"

Jongdae terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Kim Jongin berdecak sebal dan memukul pelan bahu Jongdae. "aku serius!" katanya.

"baiklah..baiklah.."

Jongdae menarik napas sejenak, kemudian berkata; "apa ya? Dia tampan, dia cadel, dia kaya, dan Playboy"

"hanya itu?" Jongin bertanya, kurang yakin.

Satu-satunya teman dekat di kelasnya itu mengangguk. Begitu, iya, begitu saja. habisnya Sehun itu kan dulu teman SMP nya Jongdae, jadi namja bermarga Kim itu kurang lebih banyak tahu mengenai Sehun.

"dia bahkan sudah punya pacar berbeda 5 tahun saat kelas 1 SMP" bibir Jongdae mengerucut lucu seperti bebek.

"dia tampan, wajar saja"

"waktu SMP wajahnya manis sekali, mungkin senior ku dulu suka dengan namja imut seperti dia. Ah, iya, Sehun yang sekarang malah jadi tampan seperti itu. tapi siapa yang tahu kalau sifat Playboy nya itu masih melekat"

Jongin menggigit ujung penanya. Jung Saem sedang pergi keluar selepas memberikan tugas. Kedua Kim Jong itu sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan tugas dari Jung Saem dibandingkan teman-temannya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak masalah dengan sikapnya itu. bahkan saat kau hanya dijadikan batu lompatan" Jongdae berkata, ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ku pikir sih juga begitu"

"hah, kau ini. apa kau mulai jatuh cinta?"

"tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja saat kalian mengira aku hanya dijadikan _batu lompatan_ "

"siapapun akan sedih kalau hanya dijadikan batu lompatan, Jongin" kata Jongdae.

Jongin terdiam, dalam hati memikirkan apa yang telah mengisi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja dekat, Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjauh, Sehun yang tiba-tiba dekat lagi, begitupun seterusnya. Sampai Jongin bingung sendiri, mengapa teman sekelasnya itu bertingkah aneh padanya. Mereka bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal layaknya teman dekat. hingga suatu hari, seorang teman sekelas lain berkata; _'apakah kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun padamu, Jongin? Dia tidak pernah menyapamu. Kalau tiba-tiba saja dia dekat denganmu mungkin saja ada yang dia inginkan'_.

Tidak mungkin Sehun menyukainya, namun kenyataan dimana Sehun yang selalu membahas Taemin setiap kali mereka bersama. Jongin jadi semakin percaya, jika Sehun hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai jembatan yang menghubungkan Sehun dengan Taemin, sahabat dekatnya.

Ah, biarkan saja! Mungkin memang begini garis takdirnya..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n

Hallo.. wuihh.. gak nyangka laku bandar begitu di update.. haha.. Joy bahkan sempat kepikiran antara kalian suka gak ya atau fic ini terlalu murahan dan kodian.. tp ternyata kalian suka. Hayoo, ngaku.. siapa yg pernah galau garagara dijadiin batu loncatan kayak Jongin? by the way kalo ada yg nanya ini GS atau apa.. hehe this is Yaoi dan Joy lupa nyantuminnya.. sorry, ya.. dan soal FF hunkai yg udh nyaris langka.. i'll try my best to entertain you all people.. disela sela kesibukan seorang mahasiswi Joy akan berusaha supaya HKS gak punah (apaansih) ! Doakan Joy, ya kawan.. (if you want to know me more, please add my line johanxie25)

(Ps : If you want to see all of chapters, please give me your reviews)


	3. Simbiosis Komensalisme

**Commensalism (Simbiosis Komensalisme)**

Jongin tidak tahu, entah dia musti marah atau apa. saat dimana Jongin mendengar pengakuan Sehun di depan teman-teman tongkrongannya mengenai kedekatannya dengan Jongin itu hanya sebatas simbiosis Mutualisme saja.

Sehun yang ingin lebih mudah berdekatan dengan Taemin (sahabat dekat Jongin) dan Jongin yang mendapatkan keuntungan dari Sehun yang mencari keuntungan lain darinya. Disini keuntungan Jongin adalah Sehun yang selalu bersedia mengantarnya pulang dan menjemputnya untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah.

Tapi nyatanya Jongin tidak pernah merasa diuntungkan apalagi dirugikan oleh tingkah Sehun itu. Ia menganggapnya seperti hubungan Ikan Remora yang selalu menumpang hidup di badan Hiu kemana pun si Hiu pergi.

Tidak, Jongin tidak merasa rugi. Pikir Jongin adalah _'Sehun comes into my life without The Reason, Then He left without the reason too. It's not a big deal for us'_

Tak ada alasan untuk menangis, mendiang ibunya meminta Jongin untuk tidak menangis seperih apapun lukanya.

Bahkan saat dimana Sehun berkata; _'mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Dia tidak punya pesona sama sekali'_ Jongin hanya diam dan tidak mendatangi Sehun hanya untuk menampar wajah tampannya itu.

Jongdae, satu-satunya yang mendengar cerita Jongin jadi kesal sendiri pada Oh Sehun. Tapi Jongdae bisa apa? Jongin bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk membela harga dirinya.

Biarlah..Biarlah Sehun berbuat sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Percuma saja Jongin memaki, Sehun tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Seseorang yang punya kekuasaan itu jauh lebih dibenarkan dibandingkan seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"kau tahu, Jongin? Sehun itu romantis sekali. Dia memberikanku ini saat kencan kami yang kedua" Taemin memamerkan sebuah boneka tabung dengan tokoh panda di dalamnya. Manis sekali memang.

"apa kalian sudah jadian?"

Taemin menggeleng pelan, setiap datang ke rumahnya Jongin memang selalu fokus dengan buku-buku bacaan koleksi Taemin.

"belum..aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja. biar dia tahu rasanya dipermainkan itu seperti apa"

Selama ini Sehun selalu mempermainkan mantan-mantannya atau orang yang dekat dengannya. Jadi di sini Taemin lah yang akan mempermainkan Sehun selama keduanya masih dalam masa Pedekate.

"jadi kau ingin memberinya pelajaran? Lalu siapa yang akan memberimu pelajaran?"

Taemin terdiam, pertanyaan Jongin langsung mengenai ulu hatinya. Rasanya sesak, menyakitkan. Andai yang Jongin tanyakan itu terjadi padanya. lalu siapa yang akan memberinya pelajaran? Apa ini sebuah karma di atas karma?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau sedang menunggu jemputan?"

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan Jongin, ia sengaja membuka kaca helmnya hanya untuk bisa berbicara dengan namja yang sedang berdiri di pinggir trotoar sekolah mereka.

"Ya"

"mau ku antar pulang?"

Jongin menggeleng, dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Sehun. Sudah cukup, dia tidak mau menjadi batu lompatan atau jembatan penghubung antara Sehun dan Taemin lagi. keduanya sudah cukup dekat, pikir Jongin.

"kenapa? jalan rumah kita searah kan"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"mengapa kau bicara singkat sekali?"

"aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa"

Namja Oh itu mendengus pelan, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa Jongin sengaja menghindar darinya. Saat di kelas saja Sehun yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jongin, namja itu malah memutus kontak pandang, seolah memang Jongin tidak mau menatapnya.

"Bicarakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ku!"

"Baiklah" Jongin menatap Sehun serius.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Dan sekarang, bisakah kau menjauh dari ku? Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi menghindarimu. Keinginanmu untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Taemin itu sudah terwujud. Dan kau masih bersusah payah datang padaku. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun tidak lagi bisa mempertahankan raut wajah terkejutnya. Jadi Jongin telah tahu yang sesungguhnya. Melihat wajah Jongin yang seperti ini membuat Sehun merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jongin.

"aku tidak sakit hati padamu, Sehun" kata Jongin. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengerti Jongin selain almarhumah ibunya. Jongin orang yang tidak bisa mengekpresikan rasa sakitnya itulah mengapa Jongin berkata jika dia tidak merasakan sakit atas perilaku Sehun yang tak gentle itu. bukannya dia tidak merasakan sakit hati, tapi memang dia tak ingin merasakannya.

"Jongin"

"cukup sampai di sini saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari Jongin tidak bisa tidur, perutnya tiba-tiba terasa lapar dan membuat matanya sulit sekali terpejam.

Jongin memutuskan turun ke bawah, memasak sepertinya hal terbaik untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Dulu saat tinggal bersama ibu, Jongin sering membantu ibu memasak kari kentang untuk makan malam.

"banyak sekali bahan-bahan di sini"

Mata sendu nya menatap bahan-bahan di dalam kulkas besar dua pintu itu. tersedia banyak bahan-bahan makanan di sana, Jongin sampai bingung sendiri hendak memasak apa.

Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan, Jongin pun akhirnya berniat membuat kare kentang saja malam ini. tak lupa ia menanak dua mangkuk nasi selama ia menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang hendak ia masak.

Nenek Choi yang turun dari lantai dua menatap heran ke arah dapur yang masih menyala. Apa itu Sooyoung? Tapi tidak mungkin, putrinya selalu menghindari makan di malam hari untuk menjaga berat badannya.

Karena penasaran, Nenek Choi pun pergi ke dapur dan mendapati Jongin sedang memasak seorang diri di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin tersentak, tanpa sengaja pisau mengiris jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah.

"Ahh..itu..maaf"

"Kau berdarah" Kata Nenek, wajah rentanya kelihatan khawatir sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

"mengapa kau bangun dini hari?" tanya Nenek, seraya membalut jari telunjuk Jongin dengan perban. Nenek bilang lukanya tidak parah, hanya perlu bersihkan dan dibalut dengan perban.

"aku lapar"

"kau sering makan malam? Itu tidak sehat" ujar nenek.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Ia tahu jika makan di malam hari itu tidak sehat untuk kesehatannya. Tapi Jongin lapar, dan ia tipe yang tidak bisa tidur jika perutnya kelaparan.

"kau ingin memasak apa?"

"Kare? Err, kare kentang"

"kau suka kare?"

"hanya itu yang bisa ku masak"

Nenek terkekeh pelan, "baiklah..biar aku yang memasaknya untuk mu"

Jongin menatap ragu neneknya. Nenek Choi tidak pernah bersikap sebaik ini padanya. nenek-nenek judes ini biasanya akan membentak Jongin dan menasihati Jongin dengan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan itu. Nenek orang yang ditaktor, tapi kali ini tidak.

"pelan-pelan saja makannya!" kata Nenek.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit Nenek sudah menyajikan beberapa makanan untuk Jongin. Namja manis itu segera menikmati makanannya. Jongin menyukai masakan nenek, rasanya nikmat dan nyaris sama dengan buatan mendiang sang ibu.

"apa anda terganggu karena suara gaduh yang ku buat?" tanya Jongin, rasanya kaku jika saling diam seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa aneh. Mengapa dapur masih dalam kondisi menyala di malam hari"

"maaf"

Nenek Choi mengulas senyum simpul, "kau selalu meminta maaf. Bisakah kau menghentikannya? Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf pada mu bahkan pada ibumu"

Jongin terpaku saja, nenek Choi baru saja membahas mendiang ibunya.

"bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya aku belum pernah meminta maaf pada Kibum"

"tapi eomma selalu memaafkan anda, nyonya besar"

Setitik air mata di ekor mata renta Nenek Choi. Rasa bersalahnya pada menantunya dulu membuat Nenek Choi merasa seluruh harta kekayaannya bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa membayarnya.

"Ibumu adalah wanita yang baik"

"Aku beruntung memiliki ibu sepertinya" lirih Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, bisakah kau memanggil ku nenek? Aku ingin ada seorang cucu yang memanggil ku Halmeoni sebelum ajal menjemputku"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk tubuh Nenek Choi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin sangat menyakitkan saat dimana Ibunya tak lagi ada untuknya. tapi Jongin tahu, ini semua telah direncanakan dengan apik oleh yang maha kuasa. Tuhan telah menggantikan posisi Kibum dengan orang-orang dewasa yang amat sangat menyayanginya.

"aku menyayangi, Halmeoni"

"aku juga menyayangi mu, cucuku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kesal pada Eun Saem"

Jongdae terus saja ngedumel. Bibirnya ia cebikan pertanda ia benar-benar kesal sekali. Sedari tadi ia dan Jongin harus bolak-balik ke lantai dua hanya untuk mencari guru Biologinya itu.

"Kau harus bersabar, Jongdae-ya"

"bagaimana aku bisa sabar? Kita sudah 2x bolak balik kemari"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, Jongdae ini paling benci dengan Eun Saem. Jongdae bilang, Eun Saem terlalu membuat anak didiknya keluar keringat atas usaha mereka yang jarang sekali digubris oleh sang guru.

"Kim Jongin!"

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Jongdae mencibir Sehun, sementara Jongin diam di tempat. Nampak jelas tidak mempedulikan namja Oh itu.

"mau menyerahkan tugas ya?"

"hm"

"Tugas Eun Saem?"

"Jong, aku duluan ya" pamit Jongdae.

Jongdae sepertinya enek melihat kelakuan Sehun yang seenaknya itu. padahal jelas-jelas Jongin selalu menjauhinya. Baik sengaja maupun tak disengaja. Jongdae sendiri pun sering kali menjadi kompor dengan cara-caranya memanasi hubungan Jongin dan namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu.

"Jongin" Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin, namja Kim itu hendak pergi menyusul kawannya.

"bisakah kau lepaskan? Aku sedang terburu-buru"

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu"

Jongin memutar mata malas, "kau ingin bicara apa? jika ingin bicara katakan saja sekarang!"

"aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku minta maaf" ucap Sehun.

"untuk apa?"

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau benci padaku dan berusaha menjauhiku karena aku yang menganggapmu sebagai batu lompatan antara aku dan Taemin"

Tapi Jongin malah diam, dia sudah tidak mau membicarakan yang seperti ini lagi sebenarnya.

"aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi, Sehun" katanya.

"tapi sikap mu yang seperti ini membuat ku bingung!"

"aku hanya bersikap biasa saja. Oh Sehun, kau pun juga harus bersikap seperti saat dimana kita tak saling mengenal, itu saja"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. "Kim Jongin"

"aku mau kau tidak seperti ini. jangan merasa khawatir! Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh"

Setelah itu Jongin pergi, meninggalkan Oh Sehun seorang diri yang masih terpaku dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n:

Hello.. Joyie balik lagi hehe.. by the way, this is the next as you all people wish. joy a little bit fickle lately. why? karena permintaan para readers yang minta HK scene-nya dibanyakin. huhuhu... soalnya kan this based on true story and then, Joy udh hampir menyelesaikan FF ini. Joy jadi bingung, kalo dibanyakin hk moment-nya apa nanti bakalan mempengaruhi alur ke sananya ya? soalnya, FF ini juga udh nyaris selesai. Makanya Joy bisa update cepat.. but, i'll try my best kok.. supaya ff ini ending sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan. by the way, thank you utk reviewnya. soal chapter kemarin memang pendek kok. kira2 1900words kalo gak salah..hehe.. sorry ya..


	4. Perasaan Yang Membingungkan

**Mystify (Perasaan Yang Membingungkan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah ada seminggu ini Sehun menjadi siswa pendiam dan selalu hadir di setiap jam pelajaran. Ini suatu hal yang langka, dan jarang sekali terjadi. Setiap ditanya pun Sehun hanya akan diam dan fokus pada buku-bukunya.

Bahkan Sehun lebih memilih pindah di kursi nomor 3 dari depan dan meninggalkan teman-teman berisiknya yang selalu menghuni bangku paling belakang.

"mengapa kau meninggalkan teman-temanmu?" tanya Park Chanyeol, teman sebangku Sehun yang baru.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus pada nilai-nilaiku" jawab Sehun. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena seminggu yang lalu kepala sekolah kesiswaan memanggil Kakek Sehun sehingga Kakek Oh harus membatalkan meeting dengan relasi bisnisnya.

Kakek marah begitu tahu cucunya adalah biang kerok yang selalu mengacaukan kelasnya. Sehun yang sering membolos, serta nilai-nilai Sehun yang anjlok membuat Kakek geram bukan main.

"tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan mereka"

Chanyeol menunjuk teman-teman Sehun yang duduk paling belakang dengan dagunya. Sehun mengangguk pelan, dia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan kawan-kawannya.

"apa kau bisa membantuku memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku?"

Chanyeol menoleh lagi ke arah Sehun. "biasanya Ma Saem akan memberikan Tutor untuk murid-murid dengan nilai anjlok seperti mu"

Sehun menarik napas berat, sungguh berat sekali. Apalagi kalau mengingat Ma saem yang menunjuk seseorang sebagai tutor nya. Seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa harus menjadi Tutor nya dalam memperbaiki nilai-nilainya yang anjlok.

' _Kim Jongin akan menjadi tutormu untuk memperbaiki nilai-nila_ _i_ _mu'_ begitu kata Ma saem, kepsek nya yang cantik tapi galak itu. 

"apa kau mau?"

"Maaf Sehun, bukannya tidak mau. Tapi aku sibuk dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan nanti" kata Chanyeol. cita-cita Chanyeol itu jadi seorang dokter, jadi wajar saja kalau Chanyeol gigih dalam menuntut ilmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"seharusnya kau tolak saja permintaan Ma saem yang meminta mu menjadi tutornya Oh Sehun" Jongdae berkata, wajah manisnya entah mengapa menjadi masam kalau sudah mendengar nama Sehun.

"aku tidak enak saja kalau menolak, lagipula ini Ma saem yang meminta"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, Jongin ini sebenarnya orang yang tidak enakan kalau menolak permintaan orang lain. Ya, hampir sama dengannya sih kalau mau tahu.

Kebetulan Lee saem, penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar. Dan hanya ada beberapa murid yang berkunjung ke perpus. Termasuk Jongin dan Jongdae, kedua siswa pintar yang menjadi langganan di sana.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu SMP" kenang Jongdae.

"apa?"

"dengar-dengar Sehun itu anak yatim piatu, dia tinggal dengan kakeknya yang kaya itu"

Tawa kecil Jongin mengundang pertanyaan di kepala Jongdae. "kenapa?" tanya nya.

"kau merasa kasihan?"

"iya"

"dia anak orang kaya, kakeknya bahkan sangat perhatian. Seharusnya kalau dia merasa beruntung, dia pasti akan belajar yang benar dan menghargai kakeknya. Setidaknya tanpa kedua orang tua hidupnya tidak kekurangan, dia itu orang yang cukup beruntung" Ujar Jongin.

"kau benar" gumam Jongdae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin sunbae"

Kim Jongin yang sedang berjalan di lorong kelas satu pun menoleh. Mendapati tiga orang hoobae yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

Ini, Jongin tidak mengenal 3 junior ini lho. Dari name tag nya sih, junior yang paling depan ber-nama Choi Seung Cheol, yang kedua bernama Joshua Hong, dan yang paling kanan bernama Jerry Wen.

Junior yang bernama Choi Seungcheol itu maju ke depan mendekati Jongin. "Ini dari Wu Sunbaenim IPA 2" ujar Seungcheol, memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru kepada Jongin.

"Eh?"

"iya, Sunbaenim..kami hanya disuruh berikan ini pada sunbaenim. Kami permisi dulu, Bye sunbaenim" pamit ketiganya.

"Oh, hey..terimakasih ya" ucap Jongin.

Ketiga junior itu mengangguk, lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin dengan amplop biru di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menekan saklar lampu kamarnya. Dan Nampak sedikit berantakan karena kebiasaannya yang malas merapihkan kamar tidurnya saat bangun tidur.

Ia pun juga memiliki kebiasaan tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan seorang pelayan di rumah besarnya itu hanya untuk merapihkan kamarnya yang nyaris seperti gudang.

"maaf berantakan" ucap Sehun. Jongin mengekor Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun meletakan bantal dan guling yang tergeletak di lantai ke atas kasur.

"ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa" sahut Jongin.

Sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu, Sehun jadi sedikit berhati-hati saat bicara dengan Jongin. Tak ayal situasi canggung seperti ini pun kerap kali terjadi diantara mereka.

"apa kau sudah pamit pada ayahmu?"

"Iya, aku sudah pamit saat berangkat sekolah tadi"

"oh"

"Jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berwarna peach itu. Sehun yang melihat itu pun meminta Jongin agar tidak menggigit bibirnya, takut luka katanya.

"Oh, belajarnya di sini saja" kata Sehun. Ia mengambil dua meja kecil dan menyusunnya di atas karpet.

"Ayo, silahkan duduk!" Sehun mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di atas karpet bulu tebal milik Sehun.

Jongin manut saja, ia pun duduk di sana dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku serta kotak pensilnya untuk membantunya mengajar Sehun.

"kau tunggu di sini dulu ya! Aku mau meminta paman Song membawakan sesuatu untukmu"

Sehun sudah keluar dari kamarnya, ia hendak pergi ke dapur dan menemui paman Song, kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Sementara Jongin menunggu kedatangan Sehun kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"otakmu itu encer sekali ya, Jongin" puji Sehun.

"Encer?"

"Haha, maksudku otakmu itu pintar sekali! Bahkan kau bisa mengajariku yang katanya Moon saem itu otakku sudah membeku"

Jongin tersenyum simpul, melihat senyum Jongin itu membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sumpah, ada yang lain saat Jongin tersenyum.

"tak ada otak yang beku, Sehun. Otak bisa menjadi pintar jika kita melatihnya dengan rajin membaca dan berhitung" ujar Jongin.

Harusnya Sehun tidak melamun, tapi senyuman Jongin yang tadi itu membuat otak Sehun sulit sekali berhenti memikirkannya. Sungguh, Jongin terlihat err—manis sekali saat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hun..Hun"

"I..Iya?"

"kau melamun?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan di depan wajah tampan Sehun. Sedari tadi namja pale skin itu terdiam seperti patung manekin peraga di department store.

"ani" sahut Sehun cepat.

Jongin pun memasukan peralatannya dan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas. Ia milirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah pukul 7 rupanya.

"mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa memesan taxi saja"

Tawa Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh dan menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"jarak yang musti kau tempuh akan sangat panjang dengan berjalan kaki" ujar Sehun, namja Oh itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil jaket hoodie nya yang disampirkan di atas kursi belajarnya.

"lebih baik ku antar saja ya" usul Sehun.

Jongin terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Jongin, apa kau masih marah pada ku?" tanya Sehun.

Kim Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia sudah melupakan perihal _'Batu Lompatan'_ itu. bagi Jongin, tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Tetapi Sehun tidak, dia bisa saja bersikap acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti yang Jongin pinta. Namun ada sesuatu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya berkata jika dia tidak boleh membiarkan Jongin seperti ini-Dijadikan gunjingan oleh teman-teman mereka di sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nenek menyambut cucunya yang baru saja pulang ke rumah. Jongin sudah meminta izin pulang telat karena menjadi seorang tutor untuk seorang teman.

Nenek awalnya tidak setuju, tapi Jongin memberi penjelasan kalau hal ini sama saja dengan Jongin yang ikut belajar kelompok. Dibantu dengan Bibi Sooyoung yang meminta supaya ibunya mengerti kesibukan sang cucu.

Nenek Choi pun akhirnya mengizinkan. Ayah senang, karena keberadaan Jongin bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengubah jalan pemikiran ibunya yang terlanjur kolot itu.

"enak?" tanya nenek, was-was.

Sup tulang iga yang nenek masak untuk Jongin. Nenek bilang sup ini adalah sup favourite bibi Sooyoung dan ayah Jongin saat muda dulu. Mendengar itu, Bibi Sooyoung sontak saja mengamuk, karena tanpa sengaja Nenek mengatai Bibi Sooyoung itu sudah tua.

"masakan Halmeonie selalu enak"

Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Nenek Choi jadi bangga sekali melihat Jongin yang menyukai masakannya.

"Appa juga harus mencicipinya!" Kata Jongin, saat melihat ayahnya yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga. Siwon boleh merasa bangga sekarang, karena Jongin sudah membiasakan dirinya memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'appa'.

"apa eomma yang memasak?" Siwon menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"tentu saja, kemari! Kau sudah terlalu sibuk dari kemarin" sahut Nenek Choi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamarnya Sehun sibuk dengan lamunan bodohnya. Lamunan bodoh menurutnya, karena entah bagaimana Sehun merasa ada yang janggal kalau sudah menyangkut lamunan itu.

Ada Kim Jongin dalam pikirannya, seolah Jongin menari-nari dan tidak mau hilang jika Sehun berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Ini semua berkat usul gila kawan-kawannya. Andai ia tidak mengiyakan usulan mendekati Jongin demi Taemin, Sehun tidak akan seperti ini.

Pasti ia masih bisa bersikap seperti dulu di depan namja bermarga Kim itu.

' _kau serius menyukai Taemin? Itu sih mudah, Kim Jongin kan teman dekatnya. Coba kau dekati saja Jongin'_ usul salah satu kawannya.

Sehun tertawa remeh saat itu. mendekati Kim Jongin itu mudah baginya. Teruntuk seorang namja playboy yang dianugerahi kesempurnaan bak seorang Gary Stu.

Tapi pil pahit terpaksa ia telan, saat dimana perasaan aneh dan gila tercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Ia sudah terlalu jatuh dalam lubang yang telah ia gali sendiri.

Jangan bicara soal Karma, Oh Sehun tidak terlalu mempercayainya.

Maniks hazelnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru cerah di atas karpet. Sehun diam sejenak, berpikir benda apa itu? Sehun tak pernah memiliki amplop di kamarnya.

Apa itu salah satu surat cinta untuknya? tapi dari siapa? Tidak mungkin dari Jongin, namja itu sedikit menjaga jarak darinya akhir-akhir ini.

Manusia itu tidak normal kalau belum disebut kepo. Sehun yang penasaran pun mengambil benda tersebut dan membukanya. Membacanya dalam keheningan hingga kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Kim Jongin, kau"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Sepulang Sekolah***

"dengar-dengar kau jadi Tutornya Oh Sehun"

Itu Choi Jinri, gadis pompom yang juga menurut rumor termasuk ke dalam daftar mantan kekasih Sehun.

Jongin yang tengah menyapu lantai mengangguk pelan. Hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya bersama Song Mino, salah satu teman tongkrongan Oh Sehun yang saat ini malah pergi bersama kawan-kawan rusuhnya meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Jinri kebetulan masih latihan, dan menemukan Jongin menyapu seorang diri di kelas.

"dia itu bodoh, sekeras apapun kau mengajarinya tetap saja bodoh" Soojung berkata, dia juga mantannya Sehun by the way.

Jinri terkikik pelan, membenarkan perkataan Soojung. Selain mantan, Soojung juga dulu teman sekelas Sehun di kelas 10.

"eh, tapi katanya dia lagi pedekate dengan Lee Taemin ya? Itu si anak IPS" Jinri kepo, sambil mengemut lollipop jeruknya.

"Ah, kalau itu aku tidak tahu" Jongin tetap fokus menyapu. Dirasa lantai sudah bersih, Jongin pun meletakan perabotan bersih-bersih ke dalam brankas khusus menyimpan perabotan di kelasnya.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! masalahmu dengan Oh Sehun itu sudah menyebar luas lho" ungkap Jinri.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Anggota gank yang menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan F(x) ini si pengulik dan pemaksa di sekolah mereka. gadis-gadis kece nan tenar, baik dikalangan satu angkatan, bahkan di kalangan adik kelas sekalipun. Jadi Jongin harus bagaimana?

"begini Jinri-ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sehun"

Soojung menggerakan lengan Jinri, akan lebih baik mereka meninggalkan Jongin dan tidak mempertanyakan soal masalah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Terlepas dari Sehun sendiri yang menjadikan ku batu lompatannya saja"

"tapi seharusnya kau marah!" Jinri berkata.

"Marah pun juga percuma. Aku bukan apa-apa untuk nya" Jongin tersenyum miring.

Soojung mengerti, sekuat apapun Jongin berkata 'KUAT' atau 'AKU TIDAK APA-APA'. Jongin tetaplah seorang manusia. Marah, kecewa, pastinya ia rasakan.

"Baiklah..Abaikan saja, Jongin! Jinri sedang lelah" Soojung menarik lengan Jinri, memaksa gadis itu keluar bersamanya.

"Hey, Kim Jongin! Jangan munafik, kalau mau marah marah saja! kalau bisa tampar saja wajah sok tampannya itu" Teriak Jinri, kemudian tertawa. Kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 **Hello.. Terimakasih ya atas review dan semangat kalian semua. kalo kalian mengikuti cerita Joy dari awal Joy jadi seorang author. Kalian pasti tau alasan kenapa Joy tbtb jadi update cepet. well, Joy lagi agak sedikit merasa yaahh..cheerless atas apa yg baru aja terjadi. Awalnya temen Joy ngirimin file tugas kuliah lewat email. dan Joy yg emang pada dasarnya org yg gk suka menunda pekerjaan, sore itu juga Joy buka akun yahoo Joy. dan shock banget saat dimana ada pemberitaan JONGHYUN SHINEE JUST PASSED AWAY..ya, awalnya Joy gak percaya. tapi karena berita itu baru dan trending banget Joy langsung kroscek biar gak gagal paham sama pemberitaan itu. dan ya, Joy menemukan berita dengan tema yg berbeda namun isi yg sama mengenai Jonghyun. rasanya, ada sedikit nyesek aja sih. sekalipun joy bukan seorang shawol. mungkin kalian pikir ini lebay, tapi yah.. sangat disayangkan aja kalo Jonghyun meninggal. apalagi katanya bunuh diri? who knows? dan sampai saat ini Joy masih berharap semua itu berita hoax, karena it's breaking me down to see all over of him.. sulit dipercaya (coz within my heart, i hope my oppas they don't do something just the way he did it, maybe one day they would feel like stressed out, or depressed or something. but i want them to know they still have us, we always love them whatever it takes. I might be the one of girls who can't live without. but I do love them, and always support them in many ways..RIP KIM JONGHYUN)**


	5. Hukuman Anak-anak Nakal

**Hukuman Anak-Anak Nakal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah akan mengadakan acara bakti sosial yang sering dilakukan setahun sekali, saat musim gugur telah tiba. Banyak dedaunan yang berjatuhan, sehingga sedikit banyak dari daun-daun kering itu mengotori sebagian tempat-tempat umum.

Termasuk museum budaya yang kali ini akan disambangi oleh pihak sekolah. Jongin beserta anak-anak kelas 3 IPA sudah siap dengan peralatan bersih-bersih mereka.

Apel hanya sebentar, paling-paling Cuma berisi aturan-aturan yang musti mereka taati saat berada di sana. Jongin kali ini bersama Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Amber, yeoja tomboy dari kelasan Baekhyun. Oh, juga ada Huang Zitao, pacarnya Baekhyun.

"Yak, pinggangku pegal sekali" Baekhyun memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa linu. Di sampingnya ada Zitao yang sedang membersihkan kusen-kusen kayu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, ditambah naik ke atas kursi. Mustahil sekali kalau tidak sampai.

Jongdae sedang membersihkan debu-debu dengan kemoceng bulu di tangan. Sementara Jongin dan Amber bertugas mengelap kaca yang agak berdebu.

"astaga, Baek! Dari tadi kau ini mengeluh terus" Ujar Amber, yeoja tomboy itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kaos putih casual, celana jeans pendek selutut, serta sepatu converse biru dongker nya itu. Ah, juga jangan lupakan handuk kecil dan topi yang dipakai miring ke belakang. Dari gayanya saja Amber malah terlihat seperti preman.

"Aku lelah sekali..Woooaaahhh~" namja Byun itu menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak melanggak-lenggok, karena Baekhyun sedang tidak menari soalnya.

"Jangan seperti itu! kau harus semangat, Baekie" Zitao turun dari kursi dan mendudukan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di sana—setelah mengelap kursi tersebut dengan kanebo di tangannya.

"Tapi aku lelah~" rengeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin ada yang mau bertemu dengan mu!" seruan dari Lee Seungri anak kelas 3 IPA2. Jongin menoleh, Di belakang Seungri ada namja bertubuh jangkung dengan tampangnya yang agak Kebule-bulean itu.

Namja jangkung itu melotot, melempar deathglare pada teman kelasannya itu. Seungri tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara dua orang yang tidak Jongin ketahui namanya berseru, _'Kapan lagi Kris..Kapan lagi'_

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Jongdae dkk yang entah kemana. Sepertinya Jongin terlalu asyik bekerja sehingga lupa pada keberadaan kawan-kawannya.

Namja bernama Kris itu berjalan mendekati Jongin. "kau sendiri?"

"Ah, iya itu..Aku sendiri" Jongin menjawab gugup. Entah mengapa tatapan mata elang Kris membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Aku Kris Wu, Jongin sebenarnya aku—"

"JONGIN SUNBAE..JONGIN SUNBAE..KAU HARUS IKUT KAMI! SEHUN SUNBAE DAN JAESUN SUNBAE BERTENGKAR DI PAVILION UTARA" Park Jimin, anak kelas satu berseru.

Jongin terlonjak kaget, setelah membungkuk hormat di depan Kris. Namja bermarga Kim itu segera mengikuti Jimin ke arah Pavilion utara dimana lokasi pertengkaran Sehun dengan Jaesun, atau Jason salah satu anak diplomat berkebangsaan Kanada yang tinggi dan super menyebalkan itu.

Benar saja, setibanya di sana Sehun hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Jaesun. Di sana hanya ada Moonkyu dan Chanyeol yang juga hendak menengahi keduanya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Seruan Jongin membuat aksi gulat mereka terhenti. Jaesun meludah, ludahnya darah akibat pukulan Sehun mengenai wajahnya. Sehun menoleh, inilah kesempatan bagi Jaesun untuk memukul Sehun.

"Arrgghh, brengsek!" Pekik Sehun.

Jongin segera berlari mendekati Sehun, berniat menolong namja Oh itu dari pukulan-pukulan Jaesun. Untunglah Kris segera datang dan membantu Chanyeol berserta Moonkyu membekuk Jaesun.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin.

Jongin memapah tubuh Sehun menjauhi keributan itu. tapi sayang sekali, Ma Saem dan Jung saem datang. Mereka mengira Kris, Chanyeol, dan Moonkyu sedang mengeroyok siswa diplomat bernama Jaesun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang unit kesehatan, sudah ada Jongin, Jongdae, serta beberapa teman-teman Sehun. Mereka membantu Jongin mengobati luka lebam di wajah Sehun.

"kau ini, apa yang membuat mu meladeni bocah gila itu sih?" Tanya Jongin, wajah kesalnya menunjukan betapa ia benci suatu perkelahian.

"Ishhh.." Sehun mendesis perih. Lukanya nyeri sekali, tapi ini tidak seberapa. Ia bahkan pernah mendapatkan 8 jahitan di kaki saat kecelakaan motor.

Jongin berjengit kaget, ia merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali. "mengapa kau terus mencari bahaya?"

Sehun menahan tangan Jongin yang hendak mengompres wajahnya dengan kain basah. Matanya menatap tanpa ekpresi wajah manis di depannya itu.

Mino dan Namjoon terbatuk-batuk pelan, kemudian pamit pada Jongdae untuk menemui Moonkyu, Chanyeol, dan Kris yang sedang di sidang oleh guru-guru akibat perkelahian itu.

"Hey, aku ikut!" Jongdae ikut menyusul kedua orang itu. meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun di ruangan tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus segera mengobati lukamu!" Jongin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.

"kau cerewet" kata Sehun. Suara beratnya terdengar dingin dan dalam.

"Kim Jongin, kau cerewet, munafik, dan menyebalkan" Sehun berkata lagi.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Sehun baru saja berkata mengenai dirinya yang jelek-jelek. Jongin menggelengkan kepala, bukan seperti itu maksudnya.

"Sehun"

"tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku sangat meminta pada tuan muda Choi untuk segera meninggalkan ku sendiri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kalian tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

Ma saem guru paling galak itu bersuara. Suaranya lantang dan membuat murid-murid itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalian ini tamu, bersikaplah yang sopan!" kata Ma saem.

Kris memberanikan diri mendongak dan melihat langsung ke arah Ma saem, ibu kepsek di sekolah mereka.

"kami tidak bersalah, songsaenim! Kami hanya mencoba melerai itu saja"

"Aku tidak meminta pembelaan dari kalian, Tuan Wu!"

Kris diam, percuma saja ia bicara. Ma saem adalah guru yang selalu menang dalam berargumentasi. Jaesun sedang di bawa ke rumah sakit, untuk di roentgen luka dalam yang kemungkinan terjadi.

"Tapi Kris Wu benar, saem. Kami tidak akan memukulnya jika Jaesun tidak memukul Sehun"

 _Brakkkk.._

"Tetap saja kalian bertengkar namanya! Kalian telah membuat nama sekolah kita tercoreng!"

"baiklah, songsae. Kami akan menerima hukuman yang Songsaenim berikan untuk kami" Kris akhirnya berkata, final.

Senyum di wajah cantik Ma saem merekah saat Kris meminta sebuah hukuman pada guru itu. membuat ketiga orang siswa yang bersamanya itu merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari wanita berusia 35 tahunan itu.

"baiklah" nadanya manis sekali.

"hukuman akan aku berikan saat di sekolah nanti" lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skip Time..**_

 _ **Kpd Anak-Anak Nakal Di Museum Kebudayaan..**_

 _ **Kami selaku dewan guru telah menentukan apa saja hukuman bagi anak-anak pembangkang seperti kalian. Tidak susah, namun juga tidak bisa dianggap mudah. Untuk persiapan Natal nanti, sekolah kami akan mengadakan Bakti Sosial di Panti Asuhan. Maka dari itu, kami telah memutuskan untuk membentuk kelompok drama stage yang akan ditampilkan di Hari-H. Berhubungan hal itu Kami menghukum kalian untuk segera membuat naskah drama dan membagi peran satu sama lain.**_

 _ **Demikianlah pemberitahuan yang kami sampaikan..**_

 _ **Ma Hanbyeol**_

"Apa-apaan ini? mengapa ada namaku di sini?" Chanyeol memekik kesal.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salahku!" Moonkyu langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sehun yang juga mendapatkan kertas tersebut hanya diam saja. Pandangannya jatuh kepada Kim Jongin, namja baik-baik yang juga terkena masalah yang sama dengannya.

Tatapan Jongin terlihat lesu sekali, sementara Kim Jongdae menghibur Jongin dan berjanji akan membantu Jongin selama pembentukan kelompok drama berlangsung.

Sejak kepulangan mereka dari museum budaya, Sehun tidak lagi mengikuti program pembelajarannya bersama Jongin. Ia pun juga masih membisu saat ditanya penyebab pertengkarannya dengan Jaesun.

"Sehun, apa kalian butuh pemeran wanita? Aku dan Seulgi bisa membantumu" Irene, teman sekelas Sehun menawarkan diri ikut membantu.

"kalian tanyakan saja pada Jongin" Sahut Sehun. Namja berkulit pucat itu beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kelas. Akhir-akhir ini hidupnya yang tanpa gairah itu semakin membuat Jongin khawatir saja.

"Kim Jongin" suara Irene mengagetkan Jongin.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"apa kalian butuh pemeran wanita?"

"Ah, itu..tidak tahu. kami saja belum menyiapkan naskahnya"

"Aku mengusulkan cerita klasik saja" kata Irene.

"Klasik, semisal Romansa Romeo dan Juliet gitu?" Moonkyu yang pindah duduk ke depan saat mendengar percakapan Irene dan Seulgi.

"Ah, iya itu"

"bagaimana dengan kisah anak-anak? Berhubung yang akan kita datangi itu panti asuhan" usul Jongdae.

"nah, itu saja! aku punya banyak buku dongeng di rumah" giliran Chanyeol yang menyahut.

Jongin hanya diam, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Jongin sendiri pun tidak tahu, apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga Sehun bersikap dingin padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi semacam drama musical ya"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, boleh juga usulannya Moonkyu. Apalagi dia bisa main gitar, sementara Sehun dan Moonkyu, mereka itu bisa menari.

"tapi siapa yang akan bernyanyi?" Tanya Jongin.

Kelasan IPA1 sudah bubar 2 jam yang lalu. Dan di sini Cuma ada beberapa anak yang akan menjadi kelompok relawan yang hendak tampil di acara Natal sekolah.

"Kita bisa meminta Baekhyun untuk bernyanyi" usul Jongdae.

Benar, Byun Baekhyun itu kan salah satu anggota klub musik. Suaranya pun merdu kalau di dengar. Moonkyu berdehem pelan, biasanya ada Mino yang cerewet. Tapi hari ini anak itu membolos, jadi tak apa, tak ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"masalahnya itu dia mau atau tidak" kata Moonkyu. Kalau dilihat dari cara Baekhyun yang melengos saat bertemu pandang dengan Sehun saja, Moonkyu bisa menebak TIDAK sebagai jawaban Baekhyun.

"mengapa bukan kau saja yang bernyanyi" Sehun yang sedari tadi diam pun bersuara. Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa? mengapa Sehun menunjuknya untuk bernyanyi?

"kau ketua klub paduan suara saat di SMP, kan" kata Sehun, lagi.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan pelan, Moonkyu menatap Jongdae tak percaya. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_ gumam Moonkyu. Pasalnya, Jongdae ini kan anak yang pemalu untuk tampil, tapi beda sekali saat di SMP. dia cenderung aktiv dan enerjik saat sedang tampil di atas panggung.

"a..aku sudah lama tidak tampil" katanya, malu.

Kalau mau tahu kenapa Jongdae berhenti bernyanyi, karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti bernyanyi. Sejak lulus SMP, Jongdae sudah bersumpah untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari perkakas-perkakas music apalagi sampai bernyanyi. Sampai-sampai Yuri (mamanya) bertanya, mengapa putra semata wayangnya yang pecinta music itu memilih berhenti untuk bernyanyi? Padahal dulu Jongdae suka sekali bernyanyi.

' _Tekan saja tuts nya seperti ini'_

' _wah, hebat..ayo kita nyanyi sama-sama'_

' _kau lucu sekali, Jongdae-ya'_

"Apa kau masih memikirkan orang itu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongdae tersadar dari lamunannya. Jongdae menggeleng gugup. "A..aku"

"siapa? Orang itu yang mana? Kalian bicara apa sih?" Moonkyu menatap Sehun dan Jongdae bergantian.

Ah, masa lalu seperti itu memang sulit dilupakan ne, Jongdae-ah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Ah.. Ini pendek lagi.. Maafkan Joy ya kawan..Joy janji bakalan fast update kalo umpamanya update chapternya pendek. soalnya, waktu buat ff ini Joy berpikir, Joy bakalan upload cerita ini di Blog yang dulu sempat Joy kelola waktu masih sekolah. Tapi karena sekarang Joy sibuk, dan gak punya waktu buat mengelola Blog lagi. Akhirnya Joy memilih untuk update di FFN. kalo seandainya ada yg kepo sama cerita yg Joy update di wattpad. Coba cari judul ceritanya itu common denominator. kalo seandainya kalian suka, mungkin Joy bakalan reupdate di sini. itu kalo kalian suka lho ya.. Ok, by the way thanks buat review yg kemarin.. dikit sih.. tapi gpp.. Joy bakalan semangat!**

 **And now, would you give me reviews?**


	6. Semua Kacau

**Semua Kacau!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First..If you dont like my stories, all you need is to let go.. No need bashing, just support!**

 **.**

 **.**

"bagus dong, dengan begitu kau jadi lebih semangat lagi" kata Yuri, mamanya Jongdae.

Jongdae sedang membaca buku di meja makan, sedangkan mamanya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak dan suaminya itu.

"Lagian mama juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat mu memilih untuk berhenti bernyanyi" Yuri berkata lagi.

Sejak kelas 3 SMP Jongdae jadi anak yang pemurung dan terkesan menutup diri. Bahkan anehnya lagi, Jongdae mengembalikan iPod dan beberapa alat output suara yang pernah dibelikan papanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bukan hanya itu saja, Jongdae juga keluar dari klub paduan suara.

"papa pulang" itu suara papanya, Kim Kangin yang baru pulang bekerja.

Papa menatap penuh tanya saat melihat putra kesayangannya yang Nampak kusut di meja makan.

"selamat datang, pa" balas mama. Jongdae diam saja, dan pura-pura fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"kamu kenapa, sayang?" Tanya papa, heran. Papa mengacak pelan rambut Jongdae, putra semata wayangnya.

"dia diminta untuk bernyanyi saat pentas Natal sekolah nanti" Mama yang menjawab. Jongdae sih masih diam, ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"wah, itu bagus! Nanti papa dan mama akan datang, sudah jarang dengar kamu nyanyi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zhang Yixing namanya, seorang namja yang diusulkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi pengiring musik saat pentas nanti. Yixing ini seorang pianist handal sejak jaman SMA.

"nanti kalau sudah ketemu konsepnya, bilang saja pada ku. Aku akan menyesuaikan dengan nadanya" Kata Yixing pada Jongin.

"Oh, iya..nanti akan kami pikirkan lagi" sahut Moonkyu.

"Ayo, Jongin!" Moonkyu menggandeng tangan Jongin.

Jongin tidak sempat menolak, karena tiba-tiba saja Moonkyu seperti itu. Kalau menghentak langsung begitu bisa dianggap sombong kan? atau malah tidak sopan.

"kau mau ku antar sampai mana?" tanya Moonkyu, angin malam membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Apalagi Moonkyu tipe orang yang suka ngebut di jalan.

"Hm, sampai rumah. Tidak apa-apa?" Jongin bertanya. Tapi tidak enak hati, karena Moonkyu dengan gentle nya meminjamkan jaket nya pada Jongin.

"tidak apa-apa, kok" sahutnya.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini Sehun ikut berdiskusi dengan teman-teman kelompoknya mengenai drama yang akan ia mainkan.

Tapi sayangnya tidak, dia malah lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman dengan soft drink di tangannya dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Padahal kalau dipikir sekali lagi, anak sekolah yang masih memakai seragam di malam hari itu sangat tidak pantas. Namun Sehun tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih duduk di sana hanya untuk sekedar menghibur diri.

"boleh ikut duduk di sini?"

Sehun menoleh, seorang namja bertubuh mungil bermata bulat tengah menatap penuh harap padanya. Sedikit ada sirat ketakutan di kedua mata bulat si namja mungil itu.

"Ah, silahkan" Sehun menyahut. Namja ini imut, tapi karena Sehun sedang tidak mood, ya jadinya jiwa Playboy nya sedang dalam mode off.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo"

Sehun menoleh lagi ke samping. Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Do Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun" sahut Sehun. Keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Sehun melirik arlojinya, ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, tidak seharusnya namja berwajah childish seperti Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, lalu bertanya pada Sehun, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku juga sedang ada masalah" dengan senyum terpatri di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Err, sebenarnya sih aku juga tersesat, karena ini adalah hari kedua dan pertama ku pergi seorang diri di kota Seoul"

Sehun tertawa pelan, Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Kau pendatang"

"aku dari Goyang, by the way" Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Well, Kyungsoo.. Karena aku tidak mengenal mu, jadi ku rasa aku bisa berbagi cerita ku pada mu"

Namja mungil itu menatap aneh ke arah Sehun. Orang tua dulu bilang, saat dimana tak ada kawan bercerita, bercerita pada orang yang tidak kita kenali itu sangat dianjurkan.

"Aku sedang dilemma" Sehun berkata, ada jeda pada kalimatnya.

"ada dua orang namja yang ku pikirkan, mereka berdua bersahabat. Aku menyukai si A, ku pikir untuk mendapatkan perhatian si A akan sangat mudah jika aku mendekati si B (sahabatnya). Awalnya ku pikir ini akan mudah, tapi lama-lama aku menyadari jika aku terlalu kurang ajar pada si B. Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan keduanya, menurut mu siapa yang sebenarnya aku sukai?"

"Kau menyukai si A" jawab Kyungsoo. Tapi tak lama kemudian si mungil itu berkata lagi, "tapi kau mencintai si B. Maaf, itu analisis nya saja"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, mungkinkah ia mencintai Kim Jongin? Namja Anti sosial dan Anti medsos yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya.

"semua berawal dari rasa penyesalan, Sehun-ssi" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, begitu ya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah karena pertengkaran ku dengan kedua orang tua ku" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun merasa aneh, ternyata pertengkaran anak dan orang tua itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin sedikit sulit dimengerti oleh anak yatim piatu seperti Sehun. Ya, sejak kecil ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Jadi selain tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, Sehun juga tak pernah menjadi anak pembangkang.

"apa kau pernah bertengkar dengan orang tua mu, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku yatim piatu sejak batita" sahut Sehun, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf..Aku tak bermaksud"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo cerita lagi!"

Kyungsoo kembali bercerita, mengenai perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan salah satu kerabat dekatnya. Bahkan keluarga Kyungsoo rela pindah ke Seoul hanya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan calon besannya. Kyungsoo pikir, dia masih muda, dan calon suaminya pun juga masih sangat muda. Bahkan berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

Yixing menahan pergelangan tangan seorang namja yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak, tidak lagi, Tidak akan dibiarkan olehnya namja itu pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lepas" pintanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi"

Namja ber-name tag Kim Jongdae itu menundukan kepalanya, meronta pelan agar Yixing melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan kurus Jongdae.

"Kau pikir aku ingin kehilangan mu lagi? Tidak! Aku tidak mau" ujar Yixing.

"gege jangan seperti ini, a..aku, ini sakit, ge"

Yixing melonggarkan pegangannya dan menarik sang namja ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

"aku tidak mau kau pergi"

"a..aku tidak pergi"

"iya, kau tidak pergi. Tapi kau menghilang!" Yixing berseru kesal.

Jongdae menghempaskan tangannya kesal, terlepas. Karena Yixing yang terkenal kuat itu memang sedikit melonggarkan genggamannya pada lengan kurus Jongdae.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan untuk mu"

"Gege, aku tidak mau membahas itu. Ku mohon" Menatap Yixing memelas.

Yixing diam saja, bahkan ketika Jongdae melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk Studio musik nya. Studio musik yang dibangun olehnya saat baru memasuki semester pertama di Universitas.

"Apa karena Luhan kau memutuskan berhenti bernyanyi? Berhenti memainkan musik? Dan berhenti berharap pada impian mu?"

Namja Kim itu berhenti, tubuhnya bergetar mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Yixing untuknya.

"kau selalu sembunyi, apa kau bisa hidup seperti ini terus? Mau sampai kapan, hah?"

"AKU BISA! YA AKU BISA" Jongdae berteriak keras, menoleh dengan wajah sembabnya.

Mengapa harus Luhan? Mengapa bukan dirinya saja yang menjadi satu yang dicintai oleh Jongdae. Mengapa harus namja brengsek yang telah menduakan cinta tulus Jongdae dengan kakak sepupunya sendiri? Yixing berjalan pelan, berhenti tepat di depan Jongdae yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Mengapa kau selalu menangis untuknya?" disekanya air mata itu dari mata sempit Jongdae. Luhan kekasih Jongdae, yang lebih memilih Kim Minseok (kakak sepupu Jongdae) untuk berlabuh.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Jongin mendapati Sehun sedang membolos di rooftop sekolah.

Namja Oh itu terlihat linglung, bahkan lingkar matanya menghitam menyaingi seekor panda. Sehun terlihat lelah, tubuh jangkungnya bersandar pasrah pada dinding putih dengan kedua mata tertutup menikmati angin menerpa wajahnya.

"kakek Oh bilang kemarin malam kau pulang larut, ya"

Sehun membuka matanya, dia memang sudah tahu kehadiran Jongin di sampingnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan mengacuhkan namja pintar itu.

"Sehun"

Jongin nyaris memekik kesal, Sehun tidak menyahut dan malah kembali menutup matanya dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kau sedang tidak bertanya Jongin" kata Sehun, mengerti maksud Jongin yang sedikit kesal karena Sehun tidak menyahutinya.

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mu sendiri. Mengapa kau pulang larut malam?"

"Apa peduli mu?"

Putra tunggal Kim itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang mengarah padanya. Benar juga, memang apa peduli Jongin? Mengapa ia nampak peduli sekali saat Sehun pulang larut. Padahal Jongin lah yang sempat meminta Sehun untuk menjauhinya.

Tapi mengapa sekarang terbalik?

"Aku—"

"Kau sudah punya banyak teman sekarang, Seharusnya jangan pedulikan aku"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "memangnya salah kalau aku peduli padamu? Maaf, aku memang bukan Taemin yang kau harapkan untuk peduli pada mu"

Mendengar itu Sehun malah tertawa, lucu sekali. Pikir Sehun, Jongin adalah namja ter-naif, terpolos, dan terbodoh yang pernah ia temui. Meskipun predikat siswa berprestasi yang disandang oleh Jongin, tidak mampu membuat Sehun berhenti untuk berpikir Jongin itu si bodoh yang munafik.

"Kita seharusnya mendiskusikan pentas drama yang akan kita tampilkan" lirih Jongin.

"Drama apa? Drama antara aku dan kau?"

"Sehun, apa kau begitu membenci ku karena permintaanku waktu itu?"

Sehun tertawa sangau, "aku membenci mu. Sangat, kau tahu? Kau selalu hadir dalam pikiran ku. Menduduki peringkat satu di hatiku mengalahkan seorang Taemin. Kenapa? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, hah?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Bahkan sekarang Sehun terlihat sangat membencinya.

"Maaf" ucapnya.

"Kau bilang maaf? Lucu sekali" Sehun beranjak dari posisinya.

Mengukung Jongin di antara tubuh jangkungnya dan tembok.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

"A.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah" katanya, agak terbata.

Jongin tahu dengan meminta Sehun menjauh itu sama saja dirinya lah yang paling egois. Dengan kenyataan dimana dirinya yang justru menemui Sehun dengan alasan rasa peduli. Dia yang murahan? Atau Dia yang suka diberikan harapan palsu? Benar-benar gila!

Suara hiks pelan membuat Sehun menyadari betapa kasarnya dia. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang terisak. Terserah mau bilang apa. Tidak gentle? brengsek? hey, dia seorang playboy kelas kakap di sekolahnya!

"A.. aku beginikan karena aku peduli" Jongin berkata pelan. "T.. tapi.. ta.. tapi dianya saja begitu"

.

.

"Kau lihat Jongin?"

Moonkyu menggeleng pelan. Pipinya memerah saat Taemin bertanya padanya.

"Sejak bel selesai istirahat Jongin sudah tidak ada. Sehun pun juga" Jongdae menyahut. "Tidak biasanya dia membolos"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya mereka membolos bersama"

"Aneh sekali" Kris bergumam pelan.

"Apa dia tidak bicara sesuatu gitu?" Taemin kembali bertanya.

Keempat orang itu menggeleng. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Dan mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk berlatih di ruang kesenian. Chanyeol bahkan sudah siap dengan gitar kesayangannya.

"Tapi ini aneh" Moonkyu berkata.

"Anehnya?"

"Apa kalian tidak merasa? Jika akhir-akhir ini Sehun jadi sedikit menghindari Jongin, tapi Jongin yang selalu berusaha mendekati Sehun"

Jongdae mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ku rasa tidak begitu, ah"

"Jongin itu orang yang mempedulikan orang lain sekalipun dia terlihat pendiam" Kris ikut berkomentar.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Kris itu punya rasa sama Jongin.

"Kami juga harus mencari mereka berdua untuk latihan" ujar Kris, lagi.

"Ah.. iya" Taemin menyahut. "Bagaimana pentas kalian? Tema apa yang akan kalian usung nanti?"

"hmm.. Jongdae mengusulkan dongeng Goblin untuk pentas pertama nanti" kata Chanyeol.

"Wah, itu Bagus" puji Taemin.

"Lalu pentas kedua Jongin mengusulkan cerita sleeping beauty" Kris menimpali.

"Tapi itu dia" Moonkyu menyahut. "Kami sedang mencari kandidat Putri tidurnya dulu"

"Memangnya siapa yang jadi pangerannya?"

"Ku rasa Sehun cocok untuk jadi pangeran" Kris berkata.

Chanyeol dan Moonkyu mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh saran?"-Taemin

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana kalau yang jadi putrinya itu si Jongin"

Jongdae berpikir sejenak. "Wah, boleh juga.. Jongin cocok juga kalau jadi sleeping beauty"

Kris yang jelas-jelas ada rasa sama Jongin jadi kesal mendengarnya. "Apa-apaan itu.. Cari yang lain saja"

.

.

Sampai di rumah Jongin masih kepikiran Sehun lho. Apalagi saat Ma Saem menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan Sehun selama Jongin menjadi tutornya saja, Jongin tidak tahu musti menjawab apa. Jadi dia cuma senyum dan bilang lumayan, habis itu pamit undur diri dan berharap Ma saem tidak bertanya lagi.

Padahal kalau mau tahu. Jongin itu cuma sehari jadi tutornya Sehun. Tidak berapa lama kan kejadian tuh, si Sehun adu jotos sama si Jaesun. Si anak diplomat yang bandel dan sengak itu. Sekarang anak itu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Karena memang ada banyak aduan keresahan mengenai tingkah menyebalkan Jaesun di lingkungan sekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang? Kenapa bengong?"

Jongin mendongak. Bibi Sooyoung mengulum senyum. Tatapan polos Jongin membuatnya jadi gemas sendiri. Keponakannya yang manis ini selalu saja membuat dirinya ingin mencubit pipi gembil Jongin. Biarpun usianya sudah 17 tahun, tapi Jongin masih keliatan imut kok.

"Jongin tidak suka ponsel pemberian bibi, ya?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng cepat. "Jongin suka kok, bi.. cuma saja-"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang Jongin pikirkan?"

Jujur tidak ya?

Bibi Sooyoung ini orangnya kan baik banget. Pengertian lagi.. Tapi menceritakan kisahnya pada orang dewasa selain ibunya itu bukan Jongin banget lho.

"Bibi"

"Hm?"

"Bedanya suka,sayang, dan Cinta itu apa?"

Bibi Sooyoung memberikan senyuman jahil. Mengira apa keponakannya ini sedang jatuh Cinta? atau ada cowok yang sedang ditaksir? siapa yang tahu, Jongin ini penuh dengan kejutan.

"Suka itu.. hmm.. suka itu seperti Jongin sedang admire dengan sesuatu"

"Aku suka ayam kok, bi" sahutnya. "Apa rasa suka itu sama seperti aku yang suka makan ayam?"

Eh?

Bibi Sooyoung terkekeh mendengarnya. "Anggap seperti itu" katanya.

"Tapi kalau sayang?"

"Sayang itu seperti Jongin yang sayang sama eomma, appa, dan semua keluarga Jongin"

duh, polos banget sih jongin ini.

"Terus kalau Cinta, bi?"

"Cinta itu adalah perpaduan dari rasa suka, sayang, ingin melindungi, sampai ingin memiliki. Cinta punya banyak rasa, ketahuilah Jongin, kau sendiri bukti dari Cinta"

"Aku? " Jongin menunjukan dirinya sendiri.

Bibi Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Jongin adalah bukti Cinta dari Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum" kata bibi Sooyoung.

Jongin memeluk erat ponsel barunya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan otak yang tak henti-hentinya berpikir. 'Apa aku mencintai Sehun, ya?' tanyanya, dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jongin"

Menoleh dan mendapati Taemin berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Hey" Jongin menyahut.

Taemin terkekeh pelan. "Dari kemarin aku mencarimu, lho" katanya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan kemarin.. maaf, ya" ucap Jongin.

"Ku kira kau bolos bersama Sehun"

"Tidak"

Uh..Kenapa Taemin langsung memvonis begitu sih? Dan lagi, apa-apaan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat saat membicarakan Sehun.

Ayolah, dia bahkan bukan satu-satunya pria tampan di sekolah ini. Jongin mencoba menyadarkan hatinya.

"Baiklah" Taemin menyahut cepat. "Kau mungkin tidak akan mengaku"

"Ayolah, Taemin" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan. "Kami bahkan sudah jarang bicara sejak kejadian itu"

Taemin mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli. "Jongin, kau ingat Lee Minho kan?"

"Hu'um"

Pemuda manis itu memekik seraya memeluk Jongin. Wah, kalau ingat paras tampan dan sifat dewasanya Minho sunbaenim dia jadi histeris sendiri.

"Berusahalah untuk tidak berteriak begitu, Min! Kau barbar sekali sih"

Taemin terkekeh lagi. "Aku hanya kelewat senang.. Lihat! lihat! Dia bahkan mengajak ku kencan nanti malam"

seraya memamerkan pesan di ponselnya ke arah Jongin.

"Dulu kau pernah naksir dia kan?" tanya Taemin

Jongin melotot mendengarnya. "Tidak.. aku hanya sedikit mengidolakannya waktu kelas 1. dia sangat pintar dengan keahlian bolanya itu" berusaha meralat.

"Oh.. begitu" Taemin menyahut. "Kau tidak akan marah padaku kan, Jong?"

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Karena orang yang kau suka mengajak aku kencan"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak..buat apa aku marah? Toh dia bahkan lebih menyukaimu.. ku rasa itu normal"

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua murid dengan riangnya berhamburan keluar kelas mengingat hari paling menyebalkan bagi mereka sudah berakhir.

Hanya saja, Jongin masih Setia berada di tempat duduknya sementara Jongdae sudah lebih dulu keluar lebih dulu. Tampaknya namja mungil itu harus segera mengikuti les tambahannya di luar sekolah. Mengingat ujian kelulusan sudah hampir di depan mata. Semua anak di kelas ini sudah tahu arah kemana mereka akan kuliah nanti. Hampir semua murid di sini punya cita-cita masuk kuliah kedokteran di universitas ternama di Kota mereka.

Mungkin hanya Jongin yang bahkan tidak tahu jurusan apa yang nantinya ia ambil. Meskipun terlihat pintar, bahkan sangat pintar. Jongin yang pernah hidup dalam kesulitan ekonomi membuat dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan bisa kuliah selagi dirinya bisa sekolah gratis, lulus dengan nilai terbaik, kemudian bekerja membantu ibunya mencukupi hidup mereka.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat sosok Oh Sehun sedang tertidur di mejanya. Guru-guru tidak akan pernah merasa jengah (sudah kebal atau mungkin lelah hanya untuk menasihati anak itu untuk tidak tidur selama jam pelajaran berlangsung). Selama anak itu tidak mengganggu dan menjadi biang kerok, Sehun diperbolehkan tetap di kelas sekalipun tertidur di sana.

"Apa aku harus membangunkannya?" Jongin bermonolog seorang diri.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun sendirian di kelas. Mungkin dia akan mengajak Sehun belajar bersama atau paling tidak membangunkan cowok ganteng itu supaya segera pulang dan tidur nyenyak saja di rumah.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Setelah bertarung dengan pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk maju-berniat membangunkan Sehun.

"Seh-"

"Pergilah!"

uh? Sehun baru saja mengusirnya. Itu artinya Sehun belum tidur.

"A..aku berniat membangunkanmu tadi"

Sehun mendongak. memberinya tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan" Sehun berkata.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. Bukan soal latihan! Ini soal belajar bersama, eh.. maksudnya Jongin yang harus jadi tutor Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau hari ini ada jadwal belajar bersama" Jongin mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

"Berikan soalnya" Sehun menyorongkan tangannya. Meminta agar soalnya saja diberikan, kemudian dia bisa belajar sendiri di rumah.

"Tapi Ma saem bilang-"

"Berikan soalnya dan kau tak perlu lagi berpura-pura seperti itu!"

netranya membulat sempurna saat Sehun berkata seolah dirinya manusia naif yang suka berakting. Tidak! Jongin bahkan tidak serendah itu.

"Sehun"

Sehun memutar mata bosan. Ayolah, dia bahkan ingat saat Jongin memintanya untuk menjauh dan bertingkah seolah mereka tidak mengenal. Lalu sekarang? dia bahkan bertingkah seolah begitu perhatian padanya. kalau Jongin bersikap seperti ini terus, Sehun bisa gila lama-lama.

"A.. aku"

"Kau munafik!" Sehun berkata, final. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu.. lalu kau datang seolah dirimu peduli. sebenarnya mau mu itu apa, Kim Jongin? Apa kau ingin balas dendam? Demi Tuhan, kau picik sekali!"

deg..

Rasanya jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.. Apa dia seperti itu? Apa selama ini Sehun melihatnya seperti namja munafik dan picik? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dia harus peduli pada Sehun. Dia bisa saja menolak permintaan Ma Saem untuk jadi tutor Sehun, bahkan dia bisa saja mengelak jika dirinya tidak bersalah saat kejadian di Museum kebudayaan itu. Tapi kenapa? kenapa hanya dengan melihat wajah Sehun dirinya tidak bisa menghentikan hal gila yang membuat dirinya semakin terseret ke dalam arus kehidupan Sehun yang serba runyam itu.

"A.. aku juga tidak tahu" Jongin mendongak..

wajah sembabnya membuat napas Sehun tercekat detik itu juga. Dia pernah memainkan perasaan Jongin, tapi bahkan namja manis itu sama sekali tidak marah dan memakinya.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU KENAPA AKU BEGINI" Jongin berseru.

Ia hapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya tanpa peduli apa kata Sehun nantinya.

"Saat Sehun hanya mempermainkan perasaanku.. saat semua orang bilang aku hanya dijadikan batu lompatan..bahkan saat semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan melas mereka.. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membenci Sehun..tidak sama sekali"

"Jongin"

"Karena Sehun tidak bersalah.. tidak.. aku yang salah.. karena aku bukan Taemin, aku bukan Taemin yang bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum"

"Ta.. tapi saat Sehun bilang aku picik, a.. aku.. aku tidak bisa menahan semuanya.. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.. sama sekali tidak tahu"

Sehun melangkah mendekat. Namun Jongin bergerak mundur. Ia berlari cepat setelah meraih tasnya, meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

.

.

"Tenang saja.. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti"

"Yak.. kau harus Kris!" Seungri menyahut.

Kedua cowok ganteng itu saling melambaikan tangan saat salah satu dari mereka menaiki mobil jemputan.

Bruk..

Kris nyaris saja memaki saat seseorang menabrak tubuh jangkungnya sehingga buku catatannya terjatuh di atas genangan air. Tetapi saat menyadari sosok yang menabraknya adalah Jongin membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya.

Terlebih si manis IPA 1 itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah sembabnya. membuat hati seorang Kris Wu terenyuh.

"Jongin, ada apa denganmu?"

Namja itu hanya menggeleng. Seolah tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kris menarik napas pelan. Ia berniat memeriksa kunci motornya jika saja Jongin tidak menahannya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya-seolah tidak mau Kris pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hey"

"Ja.. jangan pergi, aku mohon" pintanya.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas pelan. Ia harus bolos les lagi hari ini. Tapi demi Jongin, bolos les setiap hari pun dia rela!

Lain Kriskai, lain lagi Sehun..

Keadaan cowok ganteng itu terlihat sangat kacau. Ia hendak menyusul Jongin tadi.. Tapi melihat Jongin dan Kris yang berpelukan, membuatnya jadi semakin kesal. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu seperti ini. Terjebak lagi pada pesona polos seorang Kim Jongin? Heuh, rasakan itu playboy!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Oh.. Hallo..Makasih buat review sebelumnya.. Joy seneng banget lho sama apresiasi yang udah kalian kasih. By the way, buat yg masih nanyain nama WP Joy.. karena Joy udh lupa, bisa kok kalian cari nama ceritanya aja Common Denominator. kalo ada yg tanya kenapa judulnya mirip lagu JB, maklum aja ya Joy ini sebenarnya seorang beliebers sebelum Joy kenal dunia kpop..Joy itu gak ada di pihak western pop atau kpop.. karena Joy suka dua duanya dan gabisa milih*kok curhat. Ok then, Joy mau kalian tinggalin jejak ya. Gak berharap banyak, tapi seenggaknya itu bakalan seperti support buat Joy.. gpp kan kalo Joy minta begitu? ^^


	7. Serba Salah

Serba salah?

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya seraya menyorongkan sekaleng minuman soft drink untuknya.

"Tidak ada" sahutnya, pelan.

Tapi ini Chanyeol, dia orang yang sangat peka pada lingkungannya. Sehingga dia bisa tahu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada namja itu. Jongin memang pendiam, tetapi kali ini diamnya Jongin sangat berbeda. Bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya? Pokoknya berbedalah dari biasanya!

"Kau berbohong ya? kau pasti menangis semalam"

Matanya yang bengkak, dengan wajah sendu. Siapapun bisa menebak jika telah terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Kris bilang dia mengantarmu pulang kemarin" Chanyeol berkata, perlahan. Meneguk soft drinknya dan kembali berkata, "Katanya kau menangis terus tanpa bercerita apapun padanya"

Jongin menunduk lagi. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa jadi secengeng ini. Bahkan saat tahu Sehun hanya menjadikan dirinya batu lompatan saja dia sama sekali tidak menangis.

"Kita ini kan teman.. teman itu akan selalu membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Tapi kau tidak mau cerita. Bagaimana aku dan yang lain bisa membantu kalau tidak tahu permasalahannya?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku begini"

Kalau masalah Sehun yang menjadikan Jongin umpama jembatan penghubung sih, Chanyeol sudah tahu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum malah.

"Apa ini mengenai Sehun?"

Netra Jongin yang membulat, membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin. Pasti karena namja Oh itulah Jongin jadi begini.

"Aku sudah dengar gosipnya" Chanyeol berkata. "Kalau kau keberatan dijadikan batu lompatan olehnya, katakan saja. Apalagi sampai kau terluka..Jangan tunggu sampai hatimu hancur. itu sama sekali tidak baik, lho"

"Aku tidak"

"Kau iya" sahutnya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekpresi Jongin. "Kau hanya berusaha menutupi perasaanmu dengan berbagai macam pemikiranmu tentang Sehun. saat kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, sebenarnya kau tidak. Lagipula manusia kuat mana yang mampu bertahan jika disakiti seperti ini?"

hela napas terdengar dari hidungnya. Chanyeol menoleh, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik sekalipun Jongin tampak enggan untuk bercerita.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa membenci Oh Sehun. sekalipun dia itu brengsek, dan aku yang berusaha pergi dari kehidupan buruknya itu. Tapi tetap saja.. aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang menarik diriku untuk kembali lagi padanya. dia benar-benar mencoba membunuhku sepertinya"

"Jongin"

Uh.. Apa itu? Mengapa Jongin bisa berbicara seperti itu? Dia bahkan juga tidak paham apa yang ia bicarakan tadi.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh Cinta?"

"Jatuh Cinta?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Ada banyak hal yang musti Jongin tahu bagaimana tumbuh menjadi ABG normal sebaya mereka.

"Perasaan meletup-letup saat kau bersamanya"

"seperti Popcorn?"

Terserah, pokoknya itulah. Chanyeol juga bukan orang yang pintar dalam bidang filosofi. Apalagi kalau soal Cinta, bisa gila nanti.

"Mungkin itulah yang terjadi diantara kalian"

"Woah?"

Tawa Chanyeol pecah melihat ekpresi terkejut Jongin.

"Jangan menangis terlalu lama! matamu jadi terlihat sangat kecil sekarang"

Chanyeol terus-terusan menggoda Jongin. Membuat namja manis itu berteriak kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu, kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu membuat dirinya merasa seolah-olah dirinya itu patut di hukum karena kebrengsekannya itu.

Di depannya ada Kris Wu. Cowok blasteran Chinese-canadian yang selalu dielu-elukan guru bangsa inggris di kelasnya itu sedang berbicara dengannya mengenai Kim Jongin.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini?" Tanya Kris.

Seolah menuduh Sehun yang paling bersalah di antara mereka. Padahal memang dialah yang patut disalahkan di sini.

"itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu" Sehun menyahut, acuh.

Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Nampaknya Kris Wu benar-benar niat sekali menemuinya di kelas. Sehun bahkan menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk ke kantin, dan memilih tidur di kelas seorang diri karena menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik.

Kris Wu terdiam. Benar juga, bagaimana ini bisa menjadi urusannya? Bahkan Jongin tidak meminta dirinya untuk membantu urusan pemuda manis itu dengan Oh Sehun.

"Kau berengsek"

Giginya bergemeletuk menahan kesal. Sekalipun ini bukan urusannya. Tetapi menyakiti hati Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Kau" dengan kesal Kris menarik kerah Sehun sehingga Casanova sekolah itu beranjak dari posisinya.

Beberapa murid yang tak sengaja lewat depan kelas itu memekik heboh. Ada apa dengan pangeran sekolah dan siswa diplomat itu? Mereka nampak tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Kau boleh menyakiti banyak orang dengan memberikan banyak harapan palsu. Tapi tidak untuk Kim Jongin"

Sehun hanya terdiam, matanya juga menatap Kris penuh intimidasi.

"Bodoh" cibir Sehun, terdengar merendahkan. "Kalian benar-benar bodoh"

bruk..

Sehun nyaris saja jatuh ke belakang ketika Kris memukul telak wajah tampannya. Suara pekikan heboh kembali terdengar. Seketika suasana menjadi bising.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, sengaja menghentikan seorang junior yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh hendak naik ke atas.

"Sehun sunbae dan Kris sunbae berkelahi di atas" jawabnya.

Jongin dan Jongdae terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apalagi yang dia lakukan" Chanyeol menggerutu kesal.

Di saat seperti ini, Sehun bahkan tidak memikirkan siapapun. Bahkan tidak untuk kakeknya yang selalu berharap perubahan baik dalam diri cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Hey, Chan" Moonkyu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Sehun berengsek! Mengapa dia selalu membuat kawan-kawannya kelimpungan seperti ini?

"Kita harus segera memisahkan mereka" Jongin meninggalkan ketiga teman sekelasnya itu. Menghiraukan panggilan Jongdae yang meminta Jongin untuk tidak gegabah.

.

.

"Hentikan.. hentikan"

Seruan Jongin terdengar di antara kerumunan para murid.

Tubuhnya berusaha keluar di antara himpitan orang-orang kepo itu. Kenapa tidak ada yang berusaha memisahkan mereka sih? Jongin kesal sekarang!

Kris dan Sehun menoleh. Kris lantas melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Sehun. Beberapa murid mulai meninggalkan drama di antara mereka bertiga. Tidak ada adu jotos lagi, tidak akan seru.

"Kenapa kalian begini? Apa kalian tidak malu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jongin, aku bisa jelaskan-"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kris. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin bersikap ramah pada cowok blasteran itu.

"Jangan berikan alasanmu padaku!" Jongin berseru.

Sehun... lihat saja wajahnya saat ini! Lebam dan setitik darah di pinggir bibir tipisnya itu. dia bahkan tidak melawan saat Kris menghantamnya.

"Hahaha"

Tawa sangau Sehun membuat beberapa orang di sana (Jongdae, Moonkyu, Chanyeol dan beberapa teman Sehun) terlihat khawatir. Takut Sehun jadi gila hanya karena tinjuan Kris.

"Kalian dua orang yang payah" katanya.

Jongin mencoba untuk membantu. Namun Sehun menolaknya, kasar.

"Jangan mencoba bersikap baik lagi! Aku muak melihat wajah sok polosmu itu"

Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kris berniat maju dan menghajar Sehun lagi. Tapi kali ini Seungri datang dan menghalanginya.

"Kau"-Kris

"Apa? Aku? Berengsek?" Sehun bertanya. "Ya.. memang.. apa kau mau tahu bagaimana cara mendekati Jongin? Biar aku beri tahu! Dekati Taemin dan ajak dia pulang bersama.. Kau akan tahu bagaimana caranya"

"Batu Lompatan kalian bilang? Ya, aku hanya menjadikan anak baik hati ini batu lompatan. bodoh sekali" katanya, lagi.

Sehun terus berorasi tanpa memikirkan Jongin yang benar-benar terluka di sana. Malu, sedih, kecewa jadi satu. Rasanya sesak sekali melihatnya.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjauh dan berkata dia baik-baik saja! Tapi bodohnya dia malah mendekatiku terus tanpa tahu malu. menurut kalian siapa yang bodoh di sini?"

Bahkan Taemin ada di sana. Dia terlihat sangat sedih mendengarnya. Sahabatnya terluka seorang diri di sana. Sementara keparat di depan sana terus berorasi tanpa ada jeda seperti orang gila.

"Taemin bahkan jauh lebih baik darinya. kalian setuju kan?"

Namja manis itu hendak maju. Namun terhenti saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan menggeleng. seraya berkata, "itu bukan lagi urusanmu"

"Dia.. dia yang kalian tahu siswa pintar, siswa introvert ini adalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu malu"

"CUKUP!" Jongin berseru.

Wajahnya sudah sembab air mata. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menghinaku seperti itu?"

Beberapa murid tercengang mendengarnya. Suara lantang itu membuat mereka berpikir berulang kali untuk melawan Kim Jongin.

"Kau" Jongin maju mendekati Sehun. "Aku bisa saja menampar mu, memaki dirimu, atau malah mempermalukan dirimu di depan orang-orang. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena aku cukup waras"

"Kau bilang aku bodoh? Aku memang bodoh karena aku memilih untuk diam. Kau bahkan lebih bodoh karena kau menghina orang lain di depan orang banyak. coba kau buka matamu lebar-lebar! Harusnya kau tahu, semua orang menatap jijik ke arahmu!"

Sehun? Entahlah.. Dia merasa begitu menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan sekarang. Dia hanya mencoba menyuarakan bagaimana Jahatnya Kim Jongin yang telah menguasai pikirannya dan mungkin saja hatinya. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Apa?" Jongin menantang saat Sehun hendak berkata. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau membela orang yang begitu pengecut hanya untuk mengatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Setidaknya dia tidak menjadikan diriku sebagai jembatan penghubungmu dan Taemin" Jongin menjawab. "Apa kau pikir aku suka disamakan oleh Taemin? Kau bahkan tidak tahu, betapa kerasnya usahaku agar aku terlihat sepadan dengan Taemin. Aku tidak cantik seperti Taemin, tapi semua orang tau perbedaan yang paling spesifik antara aku dan Taemin"

Jongin maju selangkah, dan tanpa diduga ia menampar wajah Sehun dengan keras. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan orang-orang yang terlalu bingung dengan tindakannya tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun meringis pelan saat paman Cha menyeka luka di wajahnya. Sementara kakek Oh terus menerus mengomel dan mengomentari kebandelan Sehun yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Siswa mana lagi yang menghajarmu, Sehun?" tanya Paman Cha, setelah kakek Oh pergi dari ruang tamu-menerima telepon.

"Aish, pelan-pelan, Ahjusshi!" seru Sehun.

Paman Cha terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau ini selalu saja membuat orang lain khawatir" katanya.

Paman Cha sudah merawat Sehun sejak anak itu masih sangat kecil. Bahkan sudah menganggap Sehun anaknya sendiri. Jujur, dibanding dengan kakek Oh, Sehun jauh lebih akrab dengan paman Cha.

"Ini hanya luka kecil"

"Apa? Tetap saja tuan besar marah-marah"

Sehun memutar mata bosan. "Ini selalu terjadi kan kalau sudah berumah tangga?"

Pria 50 tahun itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Dasar anak muda, pikirnya. Sehun ini anak nakal yang terkadang terlalu sayang kalau dimarahi.

"Rumah tangga apanya? Dasar anak muda!"

Sambil tertawa Sehun berkata, "Anggap saja aku sedang bertengkar dengan istriku"

"Memangnya kau sudah siap menikah?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. Memangnya dia boleh melamar Jongin saat masih sekolah begini? Itu sih belakangan deh! Memangnya Jonginnya mau? Mengingat tatapan jijik Jongin ke arahnya tadi, Sehun jadi sanksi.

"Macam sudah ada calon saja"

"Ahjussi"

"Hm?"

"Ingat namja yang waktu itu datang ke rumah?"

"Siapa Moonkyu? Namjoon? Mino? "

alah, Tuhan..masa iya sama Namjoon. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ketiga orang itu pakai dress pernikahan. Horror banget!

"Yang satu lagi..manis, wajahnya kalem, matanya bulat, ingat kan? "

"Oh yang itu" Paman Cha menyahut. "Ingat.. siapa namanya?"

"Jongin"

"Bagus namanya"

"Kami cocok tidak?"

Paman Cha melirik Sehun. Ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya. "Dia pintar, manis, dan tenang"

"Cocok tidak?"

"Hmm..mau jujur tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan

"Kalian sama sekali tidak cocok"

"Ah.. ahjussi tidak seru"

"Baiklah..baiklah" Paman Cha menyahut. "Apa dia yang memberimu luka di wajah tampanmu ini?"

"Dia memberiku luka di sini, ahjussi" katanya, seraya menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Sehun, itu berlebihan!"

"Aku serius! Dia membuatku stress, tapi terkadang dia membuatku menikmati adiksi memuja dirinya yang Indah.. Ah, jalang satu itu!"

"Kau pasti terbentur sesuatu tadi"

.

.

.

Sementara di rumahnya, Jongin yang diam membuat sang appa bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Appa"

Siwon menoleh, ia mengecilkan volume TV dan menoleh ke arah sang buah hati.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah appa dan eomma pernah bertengkar?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil, dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, nak.. dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan pasti akan ada perselisihan"

"Apa eomma juga menampar appa?"

Siwon mengusap sayang rambut Jongin. Putranya sangat manis dan polos. Mirip sekali mendiang istrinya.

"Eomma menampar appa karena eomma Cinta sama appa" katanya. "Dan tandanya eomma tidak mau kehilangan appa"

Jongin berpikir dalam diam. Apa dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Sehun? Tapi, dia merasa sangat kesepian saat Sehun memutuskan tidak pernah hadir dalam latihan pentas seni mereka. Bahkan diam-diam dia merasa merindukan waktu mengajari Sehun setelah pulang sekolah di hari Kamis dan Jumat.

"Jadi kalau saling tampar itu artinya sayang?"

Sang ayah menghela napas pelan. "Huft, kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti" katanya.

"Tapi"

Siwon mengulum senyuman. "Sekarang kau tidur! besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk latihan pentas drama Natal dan tahun baru nanti"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, appa..selamat malam"

"Selamat malam, nak"

pria 36 tahun itu mengambil ponselnya. Memilih opsi galeri dan mengusap lembut layar ponselnya.

"Putra kita mirip sekali denganmu, sayang" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

Kemarahan dan frustasi terdengar pada suara Kris saat namja itu berteriak.

Lee Seungri, sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus teman SMAnya itu menggeleng pelan. Dia harus belajar untuk ulangan besok. Tetapi Kris yang memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahnya seolah tidak tahu diri.

"Kris, berhentilah berteriak!" serunya.

Kris menarik dan menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Berusaha meminimalisirkan perasaan kesalnya. Sepoi AC seolah tidak terasa sekalipun Seungri mengatur suhu paling rendah.

"Apa kau pikir aku harus diam saja? Dia terluka sekarang?"

"Dia siapa?"

" Jongin"

Oh.. hey.. sejak kapan Kris memikirkan orang lain? Kris bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapa yang akan mendapatkan warisan papa Wu nanti.

"Sejak kapan kau care pada orang lain? "

"Sejak.. Sejak.. "

"Kau benar-benar jatuh Cinta, Kris"

Pertengkarannya dengan Sehun memicu ingatan Kris untuk bertanya. "Surat dariku"

"Apa? Surat apa?"

"Suratku untuk Jongin.. Apa dia benar-benar membacanya? "

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Bahkan Seungri mengabaikan buku bacaannya tanpa minat. Benar juga, bahkan sudah nyaris dua minggu Kris mengiriminya surat, tapi sejak di museum kebudayaan saja Jongin bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa Jongin hanya pura-pura saja? Tapi itu mustahil.

Seungri berdehem dan berkata, "Kau langsung memberikannya pada Jongin kan?"

Kris ber-err pelan. Menggeleng dengan senyum bodohnya itu. Lantas saja Seungri menepuk keningnya menahan kesal. Ah, dia bahkan sudah susah-susah belajar merangkai kata-kata romantis demi membantu Kris, tetapi sahabatnya itu malah tidak memberikan surat Cinta itu secara langsung.

"Tapi aku menyuruh junior kelas satu untuk memberikannya pada Jongin"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Kalau mereka mengira Taemin itu Jongin, gimana? Atau bahkan Sehun yang menerima? Dia bahkan tahu kalau kau menyukai Jongin"

Uh-wow, menyeramkan sekali. Kris benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya waktu itu.

"Aku menepuk keningku lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya" kata Seungri.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bertanya pada Taemin?"

"Bertanya apa padanya? Kau ingin mengajak pemuda cantik itu kencan? Samanya dengan Oh Sehun kau"

"Lalu?"

"Nyatakan saja langsung! Buktikan pada Jongin kalah kau itu gentle! Tidak perlu batu-batu besar untuk melompat"

Oh.. Kris menarik napas panjang. Waduh, bisa gawat nih, pikirnya.

"Kalau ditolak bagaimana? "

"Setidaknya mau kan mencoba"

Benar juga ya.. KRIS mengangguk pelan. Pikirannya sedang merancang ide romantis untuk menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Kim Jongin. Ah, gak sabar rasanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun membolos. Dan Ma Saem tahu kalau anak itu kembali mengabaikan sekolahnya dengan stay di rumah dan beralasan sakit. Padahal Sehun itu termasuk berandalan muda yang kuat fisiknya meskipun pernah dikeroyok 4 orang siswa sekolah lain.

Tapi hanya karena katanya dibogem Kris Wu dan ditampar Kim Jongin dia tidak masuk? Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

Sementara Jongin? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Ma saem memintanya membawakan banyak soal latihan ujian dengan alasan Jongin masihlah tutor Sehun. Sebagai seorang namja baik hati yang mudah bersimpati pada orang lain, Jongin akan terenyuh melihat wajah Ma saem yang berpura-pura sedih.

Kemudian di sinilah Jongin berada. Di sebuah mansion besar-yah lebih besar dari rumah keluarganya. Pagar tinggi menjulang kokoh, seolah bagi yang tidak berkepentingan tidak boleh memasuki rumah itu.

Jongin menekan bel rumah itu. Terdengar suara seseorang bertanya padanya dari mikrofon. Ada cctv kecil di sana. Pasti wajah manisnya terlihat jelas di layar pemantauan.

"A.. aku Kim Jongin, teman sekolah Oh Sehun" katanya.

Gerbang terbuka dengan seorang maid datang sambil mengulum senyum. Ia mempersilahkan Jongin memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu.

"Silahkan ditunggu! Tuan besar akan tiba nanti" ujar si maid.

Jongin dipersilahkan duduk di sofa merah nan empuk itu.

Selang berapa menit deheman laki-laki paruh baya menyadarkan lamunan Jongin. itu Oh Ryujin, kakeknya Oh Sehun.

Pria paruh baya itu mengulum senyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Kau pasti Kim Jongin" tebaknya. Ia berjalan santai. Kimono merah maroon membalut tubuh rentanya yang masih kokoh.

"Salam" Jongin berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu bersusah payah mengasuh Oh Sehun" Kakek Ryujin berkata. Dia terlihat menyesali sifat barbar cucunya yabg tampan itu. "Aku juga tidak enak kalau harus memintamu mengurus si bengal itu"

"Tidak.. aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok" Jongin menyahut, cepat.

Kakek Ryujin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan itu membuat Jongin tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Maaf.. Bukan begitu maksudku"

Tawa membuat kerutan di pelipisnya terlihat jelas. "Sehun sudah banyak menyusahkan orang" katanya.

Ia meminta Jongin untuk memberikan map besar di pelukannya. Jongin mengira itu adalah contoh soal karena Ma saem tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Jongin" ucap kakek Ryujin.

"Halbeoji"

Kakek Ryujin mendongak. "Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Apa Sehun ada?"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk diselingi tawa kecil. "Dia ada di kamarnya. Jongin sudah makan? Kalau belum halbeoji akan meminta Cha Ahjussi menyiapkan makan siang untukmu"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, halbeoji. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini saja" katanya. _Dan mungkin menjenguk Sehun_.

.

.

Kamar Sehun, Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa langkah kakinya menuntun dirinya naik dan memasuki kamar Oh Sehun.

Dimana ia lihat, pria muda itu sedang terlelap di ranjangnya dengan wajah biru. Bekas jotos Kris atau mungkin tamparan tangannya, Jongin bahkan tidak tahu.

Rasa bersalah memasuki relung jiwanya saat mengingat dirinya telah menampar wajah Sehun dengan emosi. Tanpa sadar ia menggeret kursi belajar Sehun dan duduk di samping ranjang. Memperhatikan Oh Sehun tidur tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali seperti orang mati" Jongin berkata.

Dengan berani ia menyentuh bekas luka Sehun. Bahkan sentuhan Jongin sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun bangun. Seolah dirinya menikmati sentuhan tangan Jongin dan malah membuatnya semakin nyenyak tertidur.

"Maaf sudah menamparmu. Habis kau tidak mau diam, dan itu berisik"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia menyanggakan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat Sehun lebih tampan kalau sedang tidur.

"Kau tahu tidak, Hun? Kau juga membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku membencimu, tapi lebih benci lagi saat melihatmu seperti ini.. Ah, pokoknya aneh" Jongin berkata, perlahan.

"Oh Sehun.. Ayo kita berjanji, untuk saling tidak jatuh Cinta dan berakhir sakit hati seperti yang lain"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Omake

Sehun terbangun dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. ia bermimpi Jongin mengusap wajahnya dan mengikrarkan sebuah janji dimana dirinya sama sekali tidak menyukai janji tersebut.

"Jongin..Jongin" ia masih belum sadar, jika ini adalah rumahnya dan mustahil Jongin berada di sana.

Kakek yang sedang membaca koran di ruang rekreasi menoleh. "Apa yang kau cari? " tanya kakek Ryujin.

"Jongin" gumamnya.

Sang Kakek mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau pasti bermimpi tadi"

Mimpi yang seakan menjadi nyata? Sehun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tetapi di balik koran bacaannya itu kakek tersenyum. Teringat akan mendiang anak lelaki semata wayangnya saat pertama kali mengenal Cinta.

Getar putus asa terdengar pada suara husky itu. Kakek Ryujin bilang tidak ada siapapun yang datang ke rumah mereka selain kurir pengantar susu dan koran langganan mereka setiap hari.

"1 bulan lagi! gunakan sebaik-baiknya" kata kakek, seraya menepuk bahu Sehun dengan korannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Hello.. I'm coming..Thanks buat review sebelumnya..hehehe..by the way Joy mau jawab pertanyaan kenapa Sehun dan Jongin terlalu bego soal perasaan mereka? Well, kalo gak begitu gak bakalan drama ceritanya. tapi bukan itu aja sih..Karena di sini joy mau buat Jongin jadi tokoh yg naive dan sedikit munafik. And buat Sehun sendiri it si Gentleman yang nyebelin. Terus terus buat pertanyaan kenapa Sehun sama Jaesun bertengkar itu bakalan terjawab kok..ditunggu ya.. Nah, Ini bakalan jadi Hunkai Ending kan? Nah loh hahaha..joy sih mau buat cerita yg bakalan dipaduin dari film Taiwan the apple of my eyes dan film aadc yg pertama dan kedua..terus soal siapa yang salah diantara mereka..di sini joy gak mau buat salah satu dari mereka salah atau pun yg paling benar. soalnya kan mereka masih remaja. labil itu biasa..asal jangan kebanyakan mecin aja sih*lol. namJoy pengenpilin karakter yang kuat di antara mereka. terus kenapa ada si Kyungsoo dan nyempil sedikit problemnya Jongdaeie. soalnya masih ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita ini..hayo tebak siapa yg dijodohin sama Kyungie*hehe.. (by the way Jongin naive itu karena keadaan. dulu dia hidup sama mamanya yang overprotektif dan terlalu ngedikte banget sama doi..jadi yah, dia itu benar-benar anak mami deh pokoknya..di sini ada yg begitu?*aku* haha)

Sampe sini masih ada yg ditanyakan? sok atuh, direview..


	8. Taemin Bilang Menyesal?

Taemin Bilang Menyesal?

.

.

.

"Hey, Jongin"

Taemin melambaikan tangan ke arah Jongin. Kalau sudah mendekati waktu ujian kelulusan, pasti anak-anak ipa seperti Jongin akan sangat sibuk sekali dengan ujian masuk fakultas kedokterannya.

"Oh, Hey.. Taemin"

Jongin meminta izin pada teman-temannya supaya diberi waktu sedikit untuk berbicara dengan Taemin. Sejak dirinya digugat untuk menjadi salah satu relawan pengisi acara di panti asuhan untuk Natal dan Tahun Baru nanti, Jongin jadi semakin sibuk dan jarang sekali bertemu dengan Taemin.

"Kau pasti sibuk ya hari ini" Taemin menebaknya dengan sangat akurat.

"Begitulah" Jongin menyahut. "Kau kenapa? kau tampak tidak sehat"

Taemin menggeleng pelan. Sejak Sehun berorasi 3 hari yang lalu: mengenai Sehun yang tega menjadikan Jongin batu lompatan untuk dekat dengannya, hampir beberapa murid di sekolah ini mengira Taemin menikmati perannya yang sangat menyenangkan ditaksir cassanova sekolah mereka. sementara ada satu orang yang tidak bersalah tersakiti begitu saja.

"Aku.. aku tidak"

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong, kan?"

"Mengapa kau masih mau bicara padaku? sementara akulah penyebab luka di hatimu selama ini"

Senyum terulas di wajahnya begitu saja. Apa yang Taemin pikirkan? Bahkan Jongin tidak pernah berpikir untuk membenci sahabat di kelas sepuluhnya ini.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua ini. Kau adalah temanku, masa bodoamat mereka mau ngomong apa. selamanya kau adalah temanku"

Greb..

Tanpa aba-aba Taemin memeluk Jongin. Menangis di pelukan sahabat baiknya itu sambil bercerita mengenai Lee Minho. Mantan senior mereka yang ternyata hanya mempermainkan dirinya saja. Jongin benar, Karma sudah datang padanya dan dia sangat menyesal sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Latihan musikal drama benar-benar sudah berjalan hari ini. Meski belum latihan di panggung, mereka benar-benar gerogi harus bagaimana.

Tokoh utamanya sudah ditentukan. Dimana Jongin akan menjadi sleeping beauty saat pentas nanti. Dan yang terpilih menjadi pangeran adalah Kris Wu. Baekhyun yang dengan sukarelawan ikut serta di klub dadakan itulah yang memilih.

Sementara Sehun, karena dia yang paling ogah-ogahan latihan. Dia berperan menjadi ayah sleeping beauty, dengan Irene yang akan menjadi Ratunya. Gadis itu tampak bahagia sekalipun keluar hanya satu adegan saja.

"Ekhem, Jongin" Kris berdehem.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sedang menghapal naskah ceritanya. Dia terlihat malu-malu. Disertai sorakan Seungri CS di bangku penonton yang memintanya untuk semangat dan jangan ragu-ragu.

"Hey, Kris"

"Apa malam ini kau sibuk?"

"Sibuk?"

Sementara Sehun yang sedang berlatih dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Moonkyu menoleh akan bunyi berisik dan menyebalkan itu.

"Kris mengajak Jongin dating nanti malam" Kata Namjoon, menjawab pertanyaan ketiga temannya.

Dia baru saja tiba dari kantin-membeli cemilan untuk teman-temannya itu.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol nampak tidak percaya.

"Jongin beruntung sekali ya" Jongdae bergumam.

"Dia manis kok.. wajar saja kan?" Namjoon meneguk sodanya pelan-pelan. "Hanya orang tolol saja yang menyia-nyiakan dia"

Chanyeol berdehem, seolah mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Karena kini Sehun yang sepertinya tampak tersinggung berjalan menjauh dari CS-annya itu.

"Kau membuatnya tersinggung tuh" Moonkyu berceloteh.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu acuh. "Biarkan saja. Seekor tupai yang pandai melompat pun harus merasakan jatuh juga kan?"

"Kau akan jadi guru sastra nanti" sahut Moonkyu.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau di sini?"

Sehun menoleh, itu Lee Taemin. Si cantik yang pernah ia taksir sampai rela menyakiti hati orang lain.

"Semua orang mencarimu di bawah. tapi kau malah di sini" kata Taemin.

Ia mendudukan bokongnya di samping Sehun. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menyendiri saja. Karena akhir akhir ini pikirannya begitu kacau setelah tahu Lee Minho hanya menjadikan dirinya ajang pelampiasan saat namja itu bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan latihannya. Kau pun pasti sudah tahu kan peran apa yang ku dapat"

"Ya.. Peran kecil" Taemin menyahut.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga Taemin kembali bersuara. "Baekhyun salah! Seharusnya kau saja yang jadi pangerannya. kau itu sangat tampan! bahkan lebih tampan dari Minho hyung"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Taemin ini bicara apa sih?

"Minho? Lee Minho?"

"Aiy.. jangan sebut namanya!"

"Kau barusan menyebut namanya kan?"

Hoh.. lucu sekali! Apapun itu Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa saja kalau tidak mengingat bagaimana suasana hatinya sekarang.

"Dia menyebalkan"

"Tapi mungkin Jongin berpikir aku lebih menyebalkan"

Taemin melirik Sehun. Oh, apa ada yang membicarakan Jongin tadi?

"Karena kau yang memulainya" tuduh Taemin.

Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau hanya dijadikan batu lompatan saja? Untung saja hatinya Jongin buatan Tuhan, kalau tidak sudah hancur berkeping-keping pasti.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu" Sehun terlihat kesal. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang aku suka sekarang. kau atau Jongin, aku sama sekali tidak tahu"

"Well, selamat" Taemin menyalami Sehun, paksa. "Kau sudah dapat karmanya"

"Apa-apaan ini" Sehun tersinggung.

Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun tawanya terdengar sumbang dan ada kesedihan di sana.

"Aku mengalami apa yang Jongin rasakan sekarang"

"Kau?"

Ia menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Mungkin beda kasus.. Jongin yang dijadikan batu lompatan, dan aku yang hanya dijadikan pelampiasan saat seseorang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya dan merasakan rindu saat itu juga"

"Orang bilang jatuh Cinta itu bermacam-macam rasanya. tapi saat kau patah hati, rasanya cuma satu, sakit"

"Kalau begitu kau juga sudah dapat Karmanya, kan?"

"Ya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Fokus belajar" Taemin menyahut. "Kau?"

"Kakekku ingin aku menjadi pewarisnya nanti. diusia 20 dia mau aku sudah bisa menggantikan dirinya" kata Sehun.

"Wah, hebat sekali"

"Apanya yang hebat?"

Taemin tekekeh melihat wajah bingung Sehun. "Kau akan jadi presedir di usia muda"

"Dan aku harus membuang semuanya demi menjadi apa yang kakek inginkan"

Apapun itu Taemin turut bersedih. Di lihat dari cara Sehun memandang Jongin, tersirat rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dan itu membuat dirinya merasa, Sehun jauh menyedihkan.

"Termasuk melupakan Jongin?" tanya Taemin.

rambutnya yang diberi warna coklat khaki itu sedikit berantakan diterpa angin. Taemin memang cantik. Tetapi bagi Sehun, Jongin lebih menawan. dan bodohnya lagi, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalan pesona namja itu.

"Jongin ya" Sehun bergumam pelan. "Aku bahkan sanksi jika dia akan mengingatku dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun"

"Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak"

"Siapa yang tahu"

.

.

Sehun menoleh ketika seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya. Itu Jongin, dengan wajah kalut ia mendekati Sehun.

"Kau darimana saja? Kami semua mencarimu"

Jongin bisa sedikit lega saat tahu Sehun baru saja menuruni tangga. Dia dengan seragamnya yang tidak rapi, namun malah terkesan keren. Dan tas punggung fossil mahalnya. Menunjukan jika Sehun pantas menyandang cowok terganteng di sekolah mereka.

"Aku ketiduran"

"Kau harusnya di sini.. kami membeli donat dan makan bersama tapi-"

"Peranku hanya dikit. jadi saat ku rasa aku sudah selesai ya aku harus beristirahat kan?"

"Aku bawa donat ini untukmu" Jongin menyorongkan kotak bekalnya. "Kau harus makan. ini enak"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang" kata Sehun.

Udara ketegangan sangat tebal di antara mereka. Dia terdengar kecewa, bahkan mungkin juga Jongin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri" Sehun tahu jika kata-katanya ini mungkin akan membuat Jongin tersinggung dan menamparnya lagi.

Tetapi ini Jongin. Namja yang sangat sulit ditebak itu malah tersenyum tipis dan membuat Sehun makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau bertengkar dengan siapapun saat kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan 3 bulan lagi" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Aku ingin punya banyak teman"

"Teman?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika temanmu berkata dia menyukaimu dan ingin kau menjadi pacarnya?"

Matanya yang bulat menyiratkan kebingungan. Dia bahkan belum bisa membalas ajakan Dating Kris perihal kehadirannya nanti malam.

"Aku"

Oh Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop biru yang sudah lusuh dari saku celananya. Dia bahkan selalu membawa surat itu kemana pun dia pergi.

"Kau ingat ini?"

Jongin bukan main terkejutnya. Dia bahkan pernah kelimpungan mencari surat itu selama berhari-hari. Tetapi Sehun lah yang selama ini menyembunyikannya.

"Oh"

"Ingat kan?"

"Berikan padaku!"

Senyum meremehkan terulas di wajah Sehun. "Apa kau bisa bicara soal teman lagi setelah tahu ini?"

Jongin membaca surat itu dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tidak bisa jadi munafik lagi saat kau kenal Cinta. Hanya jadi temanmu saja? Apa kau tidak butuh pasangan hidup saat kau tua nanti?"

"Berhentilah jadi orang yang naif, Kim Jongin" Sehun berbisik.

.

.

Sehun menghabiskan waktu dan minggunya dengan menjadi anak baik di kelas. Tidak membolos, tidak membuat ulah, dan tidak juga menebar pesona tampannya di depan orang banyak.

Beberapa orang merasa sedikit aneh, tetapi juga bersyukur. Mungkin siswa kelas akhir itu hendak berubah lebih baik, atau mungkin tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk saat ia lulus nanti.

Sementara Jongin, dia malah terlihat seperti tidak bersemangat. Sekalipun sekarang dia lebih dekat dengan Kris. Cowok blasteran yang mengajaknya kencan di cafe satu minggu yang lalu.

Jongin tidak menyebutnya kencan. Hanya hangout bersama dan minum kopi latte di malam hari. Mengobrol biasa-biasa saja karena Jongin berpikir tidak ada yang spesial di antara mereka.

"Kim Jongin"

Suara berat Lee Saem menginterupsi suasana kelas yang hening. Pria gendut itu mengajar biologi, dan dia sangat tidak suka jika ada anak yang tidak fokus saat pelajarannya berlangsung.

Beberapa murid melirik ke arahnya. Dimana Jongin sedikit menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat kacau begitu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Keluarlah! Jernihkan dulu pikiranmu!"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar kelas setelah pamit. Lee Saem tidak akan mengusir, melainkan para muridlah yang harus tahu diri untuk keluar dari kelas saat merasa jenuh dengan kelas biologi.

Entah berapa lama ia berjalan. Dan menemukan kedua kakinya telah menuntun dirinya ke rooftop sekolah. Dimana Sehun sering membolos dan tidur dibandingkan hadir di kelas.

Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat hubungan dirinya dan Sehun yang semakin rumit. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jongin ingin seperti dulu lagi. Berteman atau malah menjadi tutor belajar namja Oh itu. Tetapi bagaimana? Jongin sudah kehabisan cara untuk merubah segalanya seperti dulu.

"Bolos, Eh?"

Menoleh, mendapati Oh Sehun berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Kau juga"

"Tidak biasanya kau membolos"

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sekali-kali menjadi nakal dan liar itu perlu"

Oh Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Kris"

"Ah, pacar barumu"

"Bukan!" Jongin mencoba mengoreksi.

Kalau bukan pacar, lalu siapa? Sehun mendudukan bokongnya di samping Jongin. Menutup kedua matanya ketika angin menerpa wajahnya lembut.

"Ku pikir kalian sudah jadian" Sehun bergumam.

"Tentu saja tidak..maksudku.. Kris itu terlalu sempurna untukku"

Sehun tahu, Jongin tidak akan menerima Kris dengan mudah. Mengingat Jongin yang sempat jadi anak yang introvert dan bukan main kaku-nya.

"Sehun"

"Hm?"

"Mari kita sudahi semua ini"

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung Sehun.

"Lupakan perihal batu lompatan atau apapun itu. Mari kita berteman! Aku ingin punya banyak teman untuk saat ini"

"Ya" Sehun menyahut.

"Lupakan semuanya! Dan jadilah teman agar kita bisa menjadi mantan teman sekelas yang baik saat perpisahan nanti!"

"Bagaimana jika diantara kita memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari teman?"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. "Maka dari itu kita harus membuat sebuah janji"

"Janji apa?

"Untuk tidak saling jatuh Cinta satu sama lain" kata Jongin.

"Kau gila"

Namja manis itu menggeleng dan berkata dia dengan sadar mengatakannya. Sehun tahu, ini terlalu berisiko. Bahkan akan lebih parah dari sebuah batu lompatan mereka menyebutnya.

"Bagaimana jika besok aku menyukaimu?"

"Tentu saja.. Kita teman sekarang"

"Jongin"

"Selama kita bahagia untuk sekarang ini. Jangan pikirkan yang lain" Jongin berkata perlahan. "Kita adalah teman"

"Baiklah" Sehun berkata final dan mutlak. "Jangan salahkan aku jika pada akhirnya salah satu dari kita ada yang terluka"

Sehun tahu, tidak perlu menunggu besok atau pun lusa. Karena hari ini pun hatinya sudah jatuh pada pesona Kim Jongin. Mungkin nanti dialah yang akan terluka. Atau mungkin Jongin? Tetapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

A/n

Hello there..joy is back! Thanks buat review sebelumnya..(dikit ya hehe) but, that's ok..siapa yang pengen nabok sehun di chapter kemarin? tapi Sehun terlalu tampan untuk ditamparkan? Hehehe..maaf agak telat, soalnya lagi ada keinginan buat lanjut FF ku yg di wattpad. kalo ditanya kapan update lagi? secepatnya aku bakalan update di sana.. Would you leave FFN? nanti akan terjawab setelah FF ini tamat. soal FF yg gak bisa dilanjutkan, soalnya ada banyak banget pro dan kontra..Termasuk Oh Baby dan My first pedofilia ff. jadi mohon pengertiannya^^ ok then..see next chapter:*

so, would you leave your review, maybe?


	9. Gentleman, Oh Sehun

Gentleman, Oh Sehun

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

Oh Sehun menoleh, kakek Oh baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Melihat Sehun yang lebih memilih berada di kamarnya dan belajar itu membuat sang kakek merasa aneh. Tetapi juga senang melihat Sehun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai belajar untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Tutorku memintaku untuk mengerjakan soal ini" Sehun memamerkan sebuah buku tebal berisi soal-soal yang dipinjamkan Jongin padanya.

"Kim Jongin?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Kakek bilang, Jongin anak yang manis dan pintar. Dia bahkan bisa mengajari Sehun yang bebal itu sementara beberapa tutor yang dibayar mahal olehnya menyerah di hari pertama.

Dia bukan pemuda yang bodoh. Hanya saja, Sehun sangat malas untuk mengulang pelajarannya kembali di rumah dan memilih keluyuran di malam hari hanya untuk kongkow dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Halabeoji"

"Ya?"

"Besok aku harus pergi latihan untuk pentas nanti"

"Oh.. ya.. Pentas seni ya.. lalu kenapa?"

"Boleh pinjam mobil?"

Sang kakek terkekeh mendengarnya. "tumben sekali..mau kencan ya?"

Uh..ketahuan deh...

.

.

Sejak disakiti Lee Minho, Taemin memilih untuk bertaubat. Bukan pura-pura, tapi taubat yang sungguhan. Bodo amat orang mau menilai dirinya seperti apa. Dia harus menutup mata dan telinganya seperti saat ia masih menjadi Lee Taemin yang playboy.

Setiap hari Taemin akan mengikuti jejak Jongin dengan belajar. Lalu di hari minggu dia akan pergi ke gereja dan berdoa dengan khusuk di sana.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin. Namja manis itu semakin sibuk dengan pentas seninya untuk akhir tahun nanti. Bahkan sekarang dia sering dikelilingi murid-murid yang kepo bagaimana latihan pentas seni drama musikal itu berlangsung.

Apalagi di sana ada Kris dan Sehun-dua cowok ganteng di sekolah mereka yang tidak pernah kehabisan peminat setiap harinya.

Jongin kadang merasa risih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tim sekarang.

"Aku bertaruh, kau bahkan belum punya sim" celoteh Jongin, begitu memasuki mobil Sehun-ralat mobil kakek Ryujin.

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. Lalu berkata, "Aku meminjam mobil kakekku untuk menjemputmu"

Ah.. Bahkan Jongin tidak meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti, mengapa bibi Sooyoung terlihat sangat menyukai Oh Sehun. Dan apapula sikap pura-pura sopannya itu? Bibinya tidak tahu saja kalau Sehun itu berandalan playboy seantero Sekolah.

"Dasar nekad"

Mendengar cibiran Jongin, Sehun terkekeh pelan. Jongin ini kadang jutek, kadang perhatian, kadang juga nyebelin. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Jongin itu manis lho.

"Tugas dariku yang kemarin" Jongin memecah keheningan.

Sehun menoleh, jalanan Seoul tidak terlalu sibuk dari biasanya. Jadi Sehun bisa lebih santai mengemudi tanpa perlu khawatir akan terlambat.

"Sudah aku kerjakan" katanya.

"Bagus"

Senyum di wajah Jongin membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian sebelumnya. kemudian menjadi teman akrab sekarang.

"Kau harus rajin belajar supaya nilaimu bagus"

"Tentu saja.. Aku tidak mau mendengar tutorku yang cerewet itu terus mengoceh setiap hari"

"Siapa yang kau sebut cerewet itu, hah?"

"Kau"

Jongin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Pertanda benar-benar kesal dengan panggilan sayang Sehun untuknya.

.

.

"Kau melupakan biolamu"

Bisik-bisik terdengar di belakangnya. Jongdae yakin, mereka yang ada di sana pasti sedang bergosip mengenai dirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? mengapa wajahmu merah?"

Cowok berusia awal 20 itu keheranan sendiri. Dia mengira Jongdae sakit, makanya dengan sengaja ia meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Jongdae.

"Yixing-ge" lirihnya.

"Dae, kau sakit?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka. Kalau cowok mungil itu punya kenalan anak kuliahan yang terlihat cool dengan style-nya.

"Kalau sakit jangan dipaksakan" Yixing berkata lagi.

"Aku.. aku hanya-"

"Jongdae-ya"

Keduanya menoleh. Baekhyun berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

"Yixing hyung?"

Zhang Yixing tersenyum melihatnya. "Hallo, Baekhyun"

"Bukannya Yixing hyung sedang sibuk ya? Kenapa ke sini?"

Bukan Baekhyun kalau gak kepo. Beberapa murid yang terpesona melihat Yixing juga kelihatannya kepo. Ada apa sih antara Yixing dan Jongdae? Kok bisa kenal akrab begitu ya..

"Bibi Kim bilang biola Jongdae ketinggalan. jadi ku antar deh"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae. Pemuda pemalu itu mencoba menghindari lirikan Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Oh.. Jongdae, kau bisa memainkan Biola?"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

Yixing berkata jika Jongdae juga bisa bernyanyi karena saat di SMP dia itu masuk club paduan suara. Baekhyun memekik heboh. Kalau begitu, kenapa Jongdae tidak masuk club musik sekolah saja di sekolah mereka?

"Yasudah.. Aku harus pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku di rumah" Yixing hendak pamit. "Titip anak nakal ini ya, Baek!"

"AKU TIDAK NAKAL" Jongdae memekik kesal.

Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri. Apalagi saat Yixing mengusap sayang rambut Jongdae. Apa mereka pacaran?

.

.

.

Pikiran Sehun makin kacau saat Baekhyun, si sutradara dadakan itu mengatakan jika akan ada adegan ciuman antara Jongin dan Kris di scene terakhir.

Dia pikir, orang dewasa macam apa yang membiarkan anak-anak menonton adegan ciuman bibir. Itu tidak senonoh, bagaimana kalau anak-anak itu mencontohnya?

Tetapi Chanyeol mencoba meluruskan. Tirai akan segera ditutup saat Kris mencoba memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin yang sedang pura-pura tertidur. Dan cerita akan ditutup dengan Jongin yang sudah terbangun dan teman-temannya yang menari-nari dan bernyanyi riang.

Chanyeol di sini berperan penting mengatur musik bersama Yixing hyung nantinya. Sementara Jongdae, dia akan berperan menjadi narator dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan suara merdunya itu bersama beberapa anggota klub musik yang bersedia membantu mereka.

Sebenarnya setiap Natal dan Tahun baru sekolah mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan musik di sebuah panti asuhan sekaligus menggalang dana untuk anak-anak di sana. Tetapi tahun ini, kepala sekolah ingin sesuatu yang baru seperti drama musikal yang pastinya akan sangat menghibur selain nyanyian-nyanyian gereja yang dinyanyikan oleh anggota klub musik di sekolah mereka.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju" Sehun menggeleng.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak setuju?" Baekhyun dengan sarkastisnya bertanya.

Memangnya Sehun siapa dengan mudahnya berkata tidak setuju.

"Jongin itu masih 18 tahun, dan dia masih terlalu ilegal untuk adegan itu" katanya, ngawur.

Baekhyun tahu. Cepat atau lambat Sehun akan kena karmanya. Jatuh Cinta pada batu lompatannya sendiri? Kasihan.

"Ngaco!" sahutnya. "Kau bahkan mencium Jinah saat usiamu masih 16 tahun" Baekhyun mencibir.

Beberapa murid yang menjadi relewan untuk acara itu hanya memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Baekhyun bergerak-gerak.

"Tutup mulutmu! Apa diotakmu itu hanya tersetting drama-drama murahan saja?"

Kim Wonshik selaku ketua osis, dan ketua panitia acara itu menghela napas pelan. Ia berjalan berusaha menengahi.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu berdebat seperti itu" katanya.

"Apanya? memangnya dia siapa bisa bilang tidak setuju? Jongin saja bahkan hanya diam"

Yang diperdebatkan bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa Sehun dan Baekhyun berdebat.

"Jongin diam karena dia tidak tahu kalau ada adegan ciumannya"

"Aku bilangkan nyaris.. tidak benar-benar ciuman!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membela diri.

Wonshik memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sehun dan Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Sehun, pokoknya dua-duanya itu kalau sudah dipertemukan macam anjing dan kucing saja. Tidak pernah bisa akur.

"Sehun"

Jongin menyentuh lengan Sehun. Mengusapnya pelan dan berkata, "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa untuk adegan itu"

"Kau gila?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. Dan menjelaskan jika adegan itu wajar, karena tidak ada adegan cium cium bibir sungguhan. Dan Sehun tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu.

"Hey, kau temanku sekarang. Apa aku akan diam jika melihat teman baikku di cium nafsu oleh seseorang? tidak, Jongin!"

Jongin senang melihat Sehun yang tanpa sadar jadi sangat over protektif itu. Dia merasa, mereka akan menjadi teman baik sampai hari kelulusan nanti.

"Kris tidak akan menyakiti aku. kau tenang saja, ya?"

Oh Sehun menarik napas pelan. percuma saja! tidak akan ada yang mendukungnya kalau Jongin sudah menyetujui adegan terakhir itu.

.

.

"Dia sepertinya menyukaimu"

Jongin menoleh. Kim Wonshik tersenyum padanya.

"Dia kan temanku. tentu saja dia menyukaiku"

Dasar polos!

"Apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng. Pantas saja! Pikir Wonshik. Dia sudah pernah mendengar gosip mengenai Sehun dan Jongin. Tetapi saat melihat langsung bagaimana sifat protektif Sehun pada jongin. Dia jadi bisa menyimpulkan jika Sehun sebenarnya menyukai Kim Jongin, hanya saja, Jongin masih terlalu polos (dan bodoh) untuk menyadari situasi mereka berdua saat ini.

"Belajarlah untuk menyukai seseorang agar kau tidak dibodohi nanti"

"Menyukai dalam konteks apa?"

"Dalam konteks hubungan percintaan"

"Aku dan Sehun tidak memikirkan hal itu"

Kim Wonshik tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Dia hanya tidak ingin memikirkannya. karena saat dia memikirkan hal itu salah satu dari kalian pasti akan terluka"

"Kami suka hubungan pertemanan seperti ini"

Ucapan Jongin menghentikan langkah Wonshik. cowok ganteng itu berbalik badan dan berkata:

"Lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk menyukainya. Cinta memang terkadang serakah. Berhati-hatilah!"

.

.

.

Biasanya Sehun akan tertawa-tawa bersama komplotannya di meja paling belakang saat jam kosong. Tetapi anak itu kini terlihat fokus dengan buku bacaannya seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas yang ribut.

"Eh, Kyu.. Bagaimana dengan pentas drama kalian nanti? Kau dapat peran apa?" Namjoon bertanya, sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Sehun yang sedang duduk di samping Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Dimana duo konyol itu persis duduk di belakang mereka.

"Dia jadi pohon yang menari-nari" celetuk Sehun.

Kim Namjoon menahan tawa. Duh, bisa tidak sih Sehun jangan terlalu jujur?

"Itu karena aku malas menghapal naskah"

"Alasan" gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Moonkyu itu unik jadi dia terpilih jadi pohon"

"Itu pujian apa hinaan ya?" Tanya Moonkyu.

"Aku lebih suka dua-duanya"

Sehun kembali menyahut, "Tapi aku lebih suka opsi kedua"

"Kau ini tidak bisa memujiku sedikit ya, Hun" Moonkyu pura-pura kesal.

"Karena aku Oh Sehun"

"Apa hubungannya?" Moonkyu berkata, perlahan. "Dasar Pangeran yang tertukar"

Kali ini Namjoon dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Choi Minho namanya. Sepupu Jongin dari pihak ayah. Dia datang bersama ibunya yang seorang pengusaha pakaian wanita ternama. Wajahnya sangat kalem dan sopan. Dia juga sangat pintar, dan bisa berbahasa Perancis mengingat nyaris sebagian dari hidupnya ia habiskan di kota Paris.

Bibi Sooyoung bilang, Minho akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin mulai besok. Dan dia akan menjadi teman Jongin di rumah maupun di sekolah, mengingat Bibi Choi Ahra menitipkan anak itu selama dirinya yang akan pergi ke Cuba bersama calon suami barunya.

"Maaf, kamarku sedikit berantakan" ucap Jongin.

Untuk sementara waktu Minho harus tidur di kamar Jongin.

"Menurutku tidak" katanya. "Bahkan kamarku jauh lebih berantakan dari ini"

Senyum terpatri di wajah Minho. Lesung pipinya sangat menawan. Hal itu lantas membuat Jongin yakin, pasti dalam kurun waktu sehari Minho akan jadi anak yang tenar di sekolah.

"Jadi aku tidur dimana?"

Woah.. Jongin bahkan lupa. Kamarnya hanya ada satu ranjang. Sementara mereka masih sangat canggung mengingat baru kali ini mereka bertemu dan berkenalan.

"I.. itu"

Minho terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap bahu Jongin lembut. "Kau tidak perlu canggung begitu. Aku ini kan kakakmu"

Cowok itu naik ke ranjang dan menata guling di tengah-tengah.

"Kau di kiri dan aku di kanan" katanya.. "Lalu guling itu adalah pembatasnya"

"Oh.. Ya.. aku setuju"

.

.

.

Senin pagi yang cerah, secerah senyum bibi Sooyoung yang tampak bangga memiliki dua keponakan berwajah menawan. Yang satu tampan, dan yang satunya lagi manis dan menggemaskan.

Yeoja itu tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan dua keponakannya itu pada sang ibu. dan membuat ibunya meminta Sooyoung untuk segera menikah dan menyusul. Jelas saja bibi Sooyoung mengeluh kesal.

"Selamat pagi"

Minho membungkuk hormat. Nenek Choi memintanya untuk duduk dan segera sarapan bersama.

"Dimana Jongin?" Tanya Bibi Sooyoung.

"Dia sedang merapihkan kamar, aku hendak membantunya tapi dia menolak"

"Dia memang seperti itu. persis mendiang ibunya" Sahut Bibi Sooyoung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin tiba di meja makan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Anak itu membuat nenek dan bibinya khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

"Mengapa Jongie tergesa-gesa?" tanya sang nenek.

"Ah-i..itu"

"Apa Sehun datang menjemput?"

Bukan Bibi Sooyoung kalau tidak jahil. Wajah Jongin merona dan membuat sang bibi terkekeh.

"Sarapan dulu, Jongin" kata sang nenek. "Bibi Sooyoung akan mengantar kalian setelah ini"

Minho terlihat anggun saat menikmati roti isinya. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming ketika Jongin menggeser kursi, hendak duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah bibi Sooyoung. Yeoja itu juga membalas, dengan perasaan bangga dimana ia bisa mengantar dua keponakannya itu. Rasanya sangat bahagia saat ia tahu, jika sekarang ia sudah menjadi bibi.

"Ayo, Jongin" ajak Minho.

Pemuda tampan itu merangkul bahu Jongin tanpa mempedulikan tatapan di sekelilingnya. Bahkan juga Jongin yang merasa tidak terbiasa dirangkul seperti itu.

"Minho"

"Ya?"

"Ja.. jangan seperti ini. semua orang melihat kita"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan kalau dia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan sekeliling mereka.

Menyadari Jongin yang merasa canggung, tentu saja Minho tertawa. Ia menarik kedua pipi gembil Jongin dan berkata, jika tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Karena mereka saudara. Sekalipun hanya sepupu, Minho sangat senang punya sepupu seperti Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Aku nyaris tidak pernah melihat pemuda manis sepertimu di Paris. jadi ya, aku sangat senang. karena pemuda manis dan polos ini adalah sepupuku" katanya.

Jongin senang mendengarnya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sepupunya dari pihak ibu sejak ia kecil. Apalagi dia adalah anak semata wayang dan otomatis dia juga tidak punya kakak atau pun adik untuk dijadikan teman bermain di rumah.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu" kata Jongin.

Yah, Minho tidak pernah menyangka. Jika kedatangannya ke Seoul adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan sejak terakhir kali ia kembali. Pasalnya, 10 tahun yang lalu tidak ada Jongin. Dan pandangan mengenai Seoul yang membosankan dalam benaknya itu hilang sewaktu ia bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kalinya.

'sayang sekali dia sepupuku' pikir Minho. Padahal Jongin sangat manis, dan Minho yakin jika Jongin ke Paris nanti akan ada banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Minho?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

Si tampan putra Choi Ahra itu tersadar saat ia menyadari, jika ia baru saja meremas tangan Jongin yang sedang ia genggam.

"A.. aku hanya merasa sedikit gugup" katanya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu wajar.. Tetap di sampingku ya" katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang tata usaha"

.

.

Baru sehari saja Minho langsung tenar. Wajar saja sih, dia kan tampan. Dan Jongin yakin, setelah ini nama Minho akan disejajarkan dengan Oh Sehun, Kris Wu, dan cowok-cowok ganteng di sekolah mereka.

"Jadi, anak pindahan itu sepupumu?" Irene menatap tidak percaya.

"Ah-itu"

Minho yang memang pada dasarnya jahil langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin.

"Aku calon suaminya" dengan senyum tampan ia berkata.

Semua cewek di kelas IPA-1 itu berteriak heboh. Tanpa tahu kalau Sehun, cowok yang dinobatkan sebagai Ice-Prince itu mengeluarkan aura hitam saat Jongin manisnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik Moonkyu.

"Dia cemburu karena reputasi cowok sexy-nya itu terancam tergantikan olehnya" Namjoon juga berbisik. Ia menunjuk ke arah Minho.

"Wah, Jongin terlihat cocok dengannya" Kata Moonkyu, keceplosan.

bruk..

Sehun memukul meja. Membuat kelas sunyi seketika-para murid menoleh takut ke arahnya.

"Kalian itu apa-apaan" Sehun berseru lantang. mencoba mengabaikan rasa salah tingkahnya. takut ketahuan cemburu sepertinya. "Seharusnya kalian belajar dan biarkan anak baru itu duduk tenang di tempatnya. apa kalian tidak malu? kalian baru saja menunjukan betapa barbarnya anak-anak di kelas kita"

"Sehun keren ya?" bisik Jongdae.

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Dia cocok jadi ketua kedisiplinan kalau dia mau" Moonkyu berbisik.

"Ya, aku setuju" diangguki oleh Namjoon.

Sementara Chanyeol. cowok Park itu menggeleng pelan. sudah tahu alasan dibalik Sehun yang pura-pura murka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n

Hello..Joyie is back...Thanks buat semua review yang kemarin ya..Masalah surat Kris yang dibaca Sehun. Simple nya ya, kamu punya gebetan nih, kamu suka sama dia tapi gak berani bilang ke dia soal perasaan kamu. terus-terus tau tau ada org yang ya contohnya aja dia kirim surat dan nyatain cintanya ke gebetan kamu. kamu kesel gak? kamu keki gak? kamu marah gak? kamu sedih gak? kamu bad mood gak? kalo udah kayak gitu kamu bakalan ngelampiasin kekesalanmu ke siapa? anggap aja Sehun kesel dan gak ada pelampiasan buat kekesalannya dia itu. duh, bingung juga jelasinnya. maklum aja sih, cerita abal*lol. aku juga kadang suka stuck di alur cerita kalo lagi baca FF. entah itu stuck nya karena alur yg kecepetan, kelambatan, atau bahkan ada satu kalimat yang aku gak ngerti maksudnya apa.

Kyungsoo bakalan dijodohin sama Sehun? loh..engga haha..ada alur sendiri buat hal itu.

Satu bulan itu..satu bulan apa kak? Nah, ini bakalan terjawab seiring waktu yang berjalan ya..

Bahasamu berubah gak kayak chapter chapter sebelumnya: by the way ini menarik dibahas lho. ternyata ada juga yang merhatiin bahasa Joy. jadi gini lho, FF ini dulu dibuat sekitar tahun 2015an. wkt itu Joy masih kelas 3 SMA, dan Joy berhasil nerusin FF ini sampai 6 chapter. tapi pas mau ngelanjutin gak taunya Joy malah stuck. dikarenakan udh ilang rasa buat ngelanjutin. fyi, ini adalah cerita based on true story. dimana ah, pokoknya Joy udh enek banget buat nginget-nginget batu ..karena sekarang Joy udh kuliah, dan Joy gak punya waktu sebanyak Joy masih sekolah. jadi Joy gak bisa belajar banyak cara buat bikin alur yang baik..yang musti Joy pelajarin itu politik dan perdagangan dunia yang serba ruwet serta ilmu-ilmu filosofi politik dunia yang bikin kebotakan dini terjadi..jadi mohon pengertiannya ya:D

kak Joy sekarang update-nya jadi gak ASAP lagi: Huhuhu..Joy lagi sedih..Joy lagi deket sama orang. kadang Joy sering dibuat happy sama tingkahnya doi. kadang juga Joy dibuat sedih sama gayanya yang kadang kayak org sok gak kenal. berasa digantung gitu. ok, fix..besok Joy jadiin ide buat FF baru haha*bercanda. jadi tuh karena agak sibuk aja sih akhir-akhir ini. maaf ya..

ok next..ada yg mau ditanyain lagi? silahkan ditanyakan ya. jangan malu hehehe..

sekian cuap cuap Joy...Mohon reviewnya^^


	10. Cinta Itu Kim Jongin

Cinta Itu Kim Jongin..

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi musim salju akan turun. Mengingat hal itu, Jongin harus menyiapkan baju hangat untuk aktivitasnya di luar nanti.

Kalau ibunya masih ada, pasti ibu akan sangat cerewet sekali meminta Jongin untuk menyiapkan pakaian hangatnya jauh-jauh hari. Dan Jongin sangat merindukan hari itu. Hari yang tidak akan pernah bisa terulang sejak ibu pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

Tetapi ibu tidak akan suka jIka melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Ia bahkan sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk tidak menangis saat ibu di rawat di rumah sakit.

Jongin harus jadi anak yang tegar, sekalipun ibu tidak lagi di sisinya.

"Jongin"

Suara Minho memanggil namanya. Cowok itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu sang empunya mempersilahkan. Minho memang seperti itu. terhitung 5 hari dia di sini.

"Ku kira kau sedang belajar" Kata Minho. Dia sudah rapi dengan pakaian casualnya. Hendak main sepertinya.

"Tidak" Kata Jongin, cepat. "Aku harus bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Sehun"

"Mau belajar kelompok lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku kan tutornya Sehun"

"Ah.. iya, aku lupa" Kata Minho. "Aku tadinya mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Tapi kau sibuk, huft"

"Ah.. jalan-jalan?"

"Iya.. Aku bosan di rumah terus"

"Hmm.. maaf"

Minho tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan maaf Jongin. Ah, padahal Minho sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat Jongin merasa bersalah lho.

"Tidak apa-apa" Minho menyahut. "Mungkin lain kali"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke sekolah besok?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Latihan drama musikal.. ada banyak murid di sana.. sepulang dari drama musikal kita bisa jalan-jalan"

cowok tampan itu mengusak rambut Jongin dengan lembut. "Hmm.. baiklah"

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Kau kenal Jinri?" Minho bertanya. Ia menarik napas pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Anak IPS yang sering sekali bergosip di kantin"

"Kalian berkencan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. dia memaksaku untuk pergi dengannya"

"Dan kau mau?"

"Itu karena ku pikir kau juga akan pergi bersamaku"

Jongin menepuk bahu Minho, pelan. "Yang sabar ya? Hitung-hitung cari teman juga kan"

"Yasudahlah" Gumam Minho.

Dia baru saja akan pergi jika Jongin tidak memanggilnya dan mengalungkan sebuah syal di leher jenjangnya. Lantas saja Minho merona mendapati sikap jongin yang tiba-tiba. Oh, Tuhan.. Jangan sampai aku jatuh Cinta pada sepupuku sendiri, batinnya terus berdoa.

.

.

.

Sehun meneguk coklat hangatnya pelan-pelan. Di luar sangat dingin, dan kedatangan Jongin ke rumahnya hanya untuk membimbing pemuda itu belajar sangat patut diacungi jempol. Jongin dan sifat baik hatinya itu adalah kelemahan menurut Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa Jongin membiarkan dirinya datang seorang diri dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini? Dan bodohnya, dia tidak naik taxi atau apapun yang bisa mengantarnya dengan selamat ke rumah Sehun. Benar-benar nekad!

"Perkembanganmu meningkat cepat, lho" kata Jongin, seraya menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Oh? Benarkah? wah, aku pintar juga ya" sahutnya, asal.

Jongin hanya tidak tahu. Jika sebenarnya Sehun itu anak yang pintar, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk belajar. Kalau memang dia bodoh, dia tidak akan bisa masuk ke kelas IPA di sekolah bergengsi itu. Dan sepertinya Jongin memang lupa akan fakta Sehun yang pintar,tapi pemalas.

"Aku akan meberikan laporanku pada Ma Saem di hari senin nanti"

"Laporan? Laporan apa?"

"Perkembangan belajarmu selama aku menjadi tutor untukmu"

Sehun berdecak kesal. Seharusnya Ma saem tidak perlu meminta Jongin melakukan itu. Pantas saja Jongin terus-menerus mengejarnya, jadi hanya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah laporan yang menurut Sehun sama sekali tidak penting.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengejarku hanya untuk menyelesaikan laporan itu?"

"Eh, mengapa kau bicara begitu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Ku kira kau tulus ingin belajar bersamaku. tapi ternyata kau punya niat lain"

"Ayolah, Sehun" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Kau ini kenapa jadi mudah terbawa perasaan begitu sih?"

Ia meletakan cangkir di atas meja sedikit keras. "Apa setelah ini kau tidak akan menjadi pembimbingku lagi?"

Jongin nampak berpikir dalam diamnya. Seharusnya sih tidak. Tapi, jika ia boleh jujur, dia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai seorang tutor.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kan kau senang.. kau bisa bebas. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hari Jumat dan sabtumu itu.."

"Memangnya selama ini kau merasa tidak bebas ya?"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kalau nantinya Sehun tersinggung.

"Tidak.. Kita masih bisa belajar bersama setelah pulang sekolah kapanpun kau mau"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Yak!"

Oh Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah masam Jongin. Ayolah, dia kan cuma bercanda tadi. Melihat wajah serius Jongin memang tidak membosankan, tetapi melihat senyum Jongin.. ah, Sehun tidak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk hal itu.

"Hey, Jongin"

"Apa?"

Sekali lagi Sehun tertawa.

"Kalau besar nanti kau ingin jadi apa?"

Besar dia bilang? Hey, sekarang ini saja mereka sudah besar kan.. Dasar, Oh Sehun.

"Aku.. hmm.. tidak tahu" Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Kau tidak punya cita-cita?"

"Sehun" ada jeda dalam perkataannya. "Aku ini orang yang selalu menjalankan hidup seperti air.. just let it flow"

"Seperti air?" Oh Sehun bergumam pelan. "Apa kau seorang Putri duyung yang menjelma sebagai manusia? Oh Tuhan, kau.."

"Sehun, itu berlebihan" Jongin tanpa ekpresi.

Sehun terkekeh dan berkata jika dia hanya bercanda. kemudian dia mulai bercerita jika seandainya dia dewasa nanti, dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter anak.

sementara Jongin? Ah, dia bahkan tidak tahu hendak jadi apa untuk masa depannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi dokter anak?"

"Karena anak-anak itu lucu, dan aku suka"

Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Berarti kau pedofil.."

"jangan ngaco kalau bicara!"

Keduanya tertawa entah karena apa. Dan Sehun, dia bahkan berdoa agar tawa cantik itu tidak akan pernah hilang sekalipun mereka tidak bisa bersama.

.

.

.

Kris adalah cowok yang selalu berpikir positif sekalipun dirinya terluka. Termasuk ketika ia memberanikan diri menarik Jongin dan membawa namja manis itu ke halaman belakang sekolah hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Jongin dengan senyum manisnya yang dipaksakan, membuat Kris ingin segera merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dan menenangkannya. dia tahu, Jongin mencoba untuk tidak membuat dirinya terluka. Tetapi yang Kris lihat saat ini, hanyalah Jongin yang selalu memaksakan diri hanya demi kebaikan orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin" kata Kris.

"Ta.. tapi"

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan"

benar-benar polos. Kris hanya takut jika orang lain yang tidak bertanggung jawab memanfaatkan kepolosan itu demi kepentingan sendiri.

"Maafkan aku"

"It's ok, Jongin.. Aku baik-baik saja"

"A.. aku takut kau membenciku dan tidak mau lagi jadi temanku" katanya.

Kris mengulum senyum tipis. Dengan gentle ia menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tetap teman baikku.."

kalimat 'maaf, aku tidak bisa' mungkin terlalu menyakitkan untuk siapapun yang menyatakan Cinta pada targetnya. Tetapi Kris tidak. melihat targetnya yang lemah dan polos, mana mungkin Kris membenci namja manis ini? Dia tidak bisa! Karena sebenarnya Kris sangat lemah kalau dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang manis dan imut.

Meskipun tidak mendapatkan hasil yang ia harapkan. setidaknya dia sudah mencoba ka?

.

.

Latihan hari ini berjalan sama sekali tidak baik. Karena Kris yang tiba-tiba saja izin pulang lebih cepat dengan alasan hendak menjemput ibunya yang pulang dari Kanada. Hal itu membuat semua orang sedikit bertanya-tanya akan alasan tsb.

Tetapi beberapa orang lebih memilih diam, dan tidak mau ikut berkomentar apapun. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Kris akan terlihat seolah dirinya pengecut. tetapi siapapun akan merasa sangat sedih kalau ditolak.

Jika Kris yang pulang dalam keadaan hati sedih. Sehun malah lebih parah. Sedari tadi Jongin sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Bahkan namja manis itu lebih memilih berangkat bersama cowok yang mengaku sebagai sepupunya atau malah calon suaminya. Jadi, mana yang benar? Serakah sekali, pikir Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, dia menyempatkan diri menemui Sehun yang sedang duduk seorang diri. Karena dilihat dari wajahnya, Sehun seperti bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Oh.. tidak..Hanya sedikit malas" jawabnya, santai.

Sialnya, hari ini baik Namjoon dan Moonkyu tidak ada di sini. Namjoon memilih pergi ke salon menemani ibunya, sementara Moonkyu, anak itu pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu libur weekend-nya dengan bermain Play station seharian.

"Latihan sepertinya akan dipercepat" Chanyeol berkata pelan.

Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kris pamit. ibunya baru pulang dari Kanada hari ini"

"Jadi begitu"

Chanyeol memilih untuk membaca naskah milik Oh Sehun. Dia yang ditunjuk sebagai pengarah musik tentu saja tidak dapat peran. Chanyeol memang sering ditawari jadi relawan dari kelasnya untuk bergabung di kelas musik saat akhir Tahun seperti ini. biasanya Chanyeol bisa menolak secara halus. tetapi tahun ini, dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menolak.

"Naskahmu lebih sedikit daripada milik Kris" kata Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja.. peranku kan jadi seorang ayah yang akan ditidurkan saat putrinya tertidur selama seratus tahun" Sehun menyahut.

"Ya, lagipula susah sekali mencari peran yang pas untuk seorang Raja. Bahkan para siswa pun menolak, mereka bilang peran yang ada di naskah itu terlalu merepotkan. tapi lucunya mereka tidak menolak saat ditunjuk menjadi pohon"

"Aku yakin, pasti drama musikal ini akan terlihat seperti lawakan nanti"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Makanya aku meminta Baekhyun untuk menunjuk dirimu sebagai Raja. Kau bahkan punya karisma itu"

"Apa kau juga menunjuk Irene jadi ratunya?"

Cowok jangkung itu menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak. dia yang mengajukan diri saat tahu kau jadi Rajanya"

Selingan tawa Chanyeol membuat mood Sehun semakin bad mood. Pandangannya yang jatuh ke arah Jongin malah semakin membuat hatinya membuncah.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kalian begitu tega menunjuk Jongin jadi seorang Putri dan memakai baju perempuan di sini"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak suka dengan peran yang didapatkan oleh jongin. macam tidak ada seorang gadis saja.

"Entahlah, banyak siswi yang mengatakan dia akan cocok dengan peran itu. mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin kan manis"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, tatapannya sangat tajam dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa salah tingkah.

"Hehe maaf, ne.. Kau tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak ada rasa padanya" Katanya.

Choi Minho terus mengekori Jongin tanpa rasa lelah. Beberapa murid yang menjadi anggota relawan acara amal itu mulai mendekati Minho dan mencoba untuk berkenalan.

Itu wajar saja. Karena beberapa dari mereka berasal dari kelas IPA dan IPS. Bahkan ada junior tingkat dua dan satu yang bergabung sebagai anggota dari Klub musik.

"Apa kau sering ikut acara amal ini?" Tanya Minho.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu berkata jika ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. mengingat mereka yang sebentar lagi lulus. Minho bertanya mengapa baru tahun ini Jongin bersedia jadi relawan, dan Jongin sekali lagi menjawab jika ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya mau tidak mau menjadi salah satu relawan amal untuk Natal dan tahun baru nanti.

"Aku sih senang bisa berkumpul di sini. apalagi bertemu banyak orang. aku bisa belajar cara berkomunikasi dengan baik tidak hanya dengan satu atau dua orang murid saja, tapi lebih" Ujar Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Ya, Bibi Sooyoung bilang kau terlalu introvert. tapi melihat bagaimana kau sekarang ini. Aku jadi bisa menilai, kau bukan orang yang introvert tapi hanya berhati-hati"

Jongin mengulum senyuman. dan itu sangat manis menurut Minho. Dengan gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jongin. Lantas hal itu membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

Dibalik senyum Jongin, dia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya atau setidaknya sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana dia menolak pernyataan Cinta Kris yang gentle dan manis telah membuat dirinya merasa dia sangat tidak tahu diri telah menyakiti perasaan cowok ganteng itu.

Di hari senin, perasaannya masih kacau. Meski ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena tidak sekelas dengan Kris. Jongin bahkan tidak membayangkan kalau seandainya dia dan Kris berada di kelas yang sama.

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu. mengapa tidak menerimanya saja?" Taemin yang sedang mampir ke kelas Jongin bertanya.

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. "Dia tampan, tinggi, pintar lagi"

Taemin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongdae. "Jadi tipemu itu yang seperti Kris ya?" godanya.

Blush..

Jongdae merona mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol pintar dan tinggi. kalau dilihat-lihat dia ganteng juga" ujar Taemin.

"Dia sudah ada cowok kok.. mana mungkin dia selingkuh"

"shut up, Jongin!" Seru Jongdae. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Taemin bersyukur melihat mood Jongin kembali ceria. Lagipula, dia tidak seharusnya galau seperti itu. Adapun yang harus galau, Kris lah orangnya.

"Jongin, maaf.. apa aku bisa meminjam uangmu? dompetku tertinggal di mobil bibi Sooyoung"

Itu Minho, dia baru saja tiba dari kantin sambil tergesa-gesa. Jongin terkejut mendengarnya, dengan sigap ia mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan uang kertasnya pada Minho.

"Baiklah, terimakasih" ucap Minho, seraya mengusak sayang rambut Jongin.

"Yak, Minho!"

M-I-N-H-O

Sebuah nama yang membuat Taemin gagal move on mendengarnya. Tawanya langsung hilang saat mendengar Jongin menyebut nama itu.

"Dia-"

"Dia sepupuku, dia memang selalu seenaknya sendiri seperti itu"

"Oh.. dia punya nama yang bagus"

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

"Jongin"

Sehun berlari pelan, mendekat ke arah Jongin yang sengaja menghentikan langkahnya ketika cowok ganteng itu memanggil namanya.

"Hey, Sehun"

"Apa kau ingin pulang bersamaku hari ini?"

Beberapa murid di sana sedikit mencuri dengar. Sehun akan mengantar Jongin pulang lagi. Sekarang apa lagi yang hendak dia rencanakan?

"Tapi Minho-"

"Tidak bisa ya?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Dia hanya tidak mau membiarkan Minho pulang seorang diri. Mengingat Minho yang lupa bawa dompet, pasti sepupunya itu tidak punya uang sama sekali untuk pulang.

"Bukan begitu.. Mungkin lain kali" Jongin menolak halus.

Mereka mungkin saja punya waktu 5 atau 10 menit untuk mengobrol kalau saja Minho tidak datang dan mengacaukan semuanya (menurut Sehun).

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo Jongin" katanya, seraya menggandeng tangan Jongin.

Lantas Sehun menggerutu dalam hati. Minho benar-benar pengacau yang bahkan jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Kris Wu.

"Maaf, Sehun.. Aku harus menemani Minho ke ruang kesiswaan" Jongin berkata, sangat pelan. Nadanya terdengar seperti sangat bersalah.

"Baiklah" kata Sehun. "Mungkin lain kali"

Jongin membungkukan badannya, kemudian berlalu dan membiarkan Minho terus menggandeng tangannya.

"Terkadang apa yang kita harapkan memang tidak pernah berjalan sempurna ya"

Kris tiba dengan wajah lesu. Sehun tahu apa yang membuat cowok blasteran itu nampak tidak menikmati harinya. Di kelasnya tadi, beberapa murid memang bergosip mengenai Kris yang ditolak Jongin di hari Minggu. Tepatnya saat mereka sedang latihan drama. Pantas saja Kris pulang lebih awal dengan alasan hendak menjemput ibunya di bandara.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi diantara kalian"

Kris mengangkat bahu, seolah dirinya memang tidak tahu. "Tapi kalau memang tidak jodoh mau dikatakan apa lagi? Aku sudah cukup senang dia mau berteman denganku"

"Apa kau tidak marah padanya? Bahkan saat dia hanya menganggap dirimu sebagai seorang teman?"

"Tentu saja aku kesal. Tapi tak apa, aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk selalu bersamanya"

"Seharusnya kau terus berusaha"

"Setidaknya aku pernah mencoba kan?"

"Hah..kau ini"

Hela napas terdengar dari hidung Kris. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bicara padaku seperti itu. kita kan rival" kata Sehun.

Satu alis Kris naik ke atas. Seolah tidak setuju dengan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sehun.

"Daripada kau menganggap aku sebagai seorang rival. lebih baik pikirkan saja nasib hubunganmu dan Jongin itu.. Ah, mungkin juga plus Choi Minho yang terus mengekorinya" Kris menyahut dengan cengiran.

.

.

"Tampaknya si Sehun itu ada rasa padamu" Minho tiba-tiba saja berkata.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela bus ke arah Minho. Sepupunya itu mengangkat bahu acuh. Tetapi kata-kata Minho barusan, terdengar kalau Minho itu sangat peduli.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya mengira saja"

Dari tatapan Sehun saja seharusnya Jongin bisa tahu. Tapi Minho pikir, kalau sepupunya yang manis ini hanya terlalu polos untuk mengerti Cinta. Atau mungkin Jongin yang berpura-pura tidak ingin merasakan getaran hebat itu dengan banyak alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Takut patah hati contohnya? siapa yang tahu..

"waktu jalan dengan Jinri kemarin" Ada jeda dalam kalimat Minho.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia cerita tentang hubungan dirimu dan Sehun" kata Minho.

Oh tidak.. Seharusnya Jinri tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Minho. Tetapi Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya. Karena saat ini, Minho sudah terlanjur tahu dan merasa kesal dengan sikap tak gentle Sehun itu.

"Seharusnya kau marah"

"Marah? Mengapa aku harus marah?"

Minho menarik napas pelan. Ayolah, rasanya ingin sekali memukul Oh Sehun yang telah tega menyakiti hati polos ini.

"Minho, kami bahkan sepakat untuk tidak mengingat masalah itu lagi"

"Dan setelah itu kau masih mau berteman dengannya? Memberinya perhatian? dan bersikap baik padanya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Minho" Nada suaranya terdengar datar tanpa emosi. "Hentikan pembicaraan tidak penting ini! karena aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi"

"huft, baiklah"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n

Hello..I'm come back..So..sorry for being late. there are many things to be taken care here. Intinya, Joy bener-bener nyaris gak punya waktu buat lanjut 2 minggu ini. Tapi malam ini agak longgar..and then..tadaaaa, a fanfiction full of drama, insane, and boring, has been continue as it should be..anyway, terimakasih buat semua masukannya.

Warning :

1\. to continue reading that you think interesting, please fill the review box below

2\. to prevent under feeling of confused, get sick, and boring, please touch left below


	11. Justify

Justify

.

.

Setelah pulang Sekolah, Sehun sengaja menarik Jongin dan membawanya ke tempat parkir. Dimana dia memarkirkan motor sport kesayangannya di sana.

Minho sedang mengikuti remedial ulangan matematika. Mengingat nilainya yang di mata pelajaran berhitung selalu kurang. Tetapi bukan berarti pemuda itu bodoh. Dia hanya malas, dan sejauh yang Sehun tahu Minho itu jarang sekali memperhatikan para guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku lagi ya?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu? Minho butuh aku selama dia masih jadi anak baru di kelas"

"Ya, aku mengerti..tapi kita jadi tidak punya waktu selama kau terus fokus padanya"

"Ayolah, Sehun.. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu.. tapi Minho itu-"

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti" Sehun berkata Final. "Sekarang kau harus menemaniku selama yang aku mau"

"Hey"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan" Sehun menyorongkan helm cadangan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. "Pakai helmnya. aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat"

.

.

Harusnya Jongin menunggu Minho di perpustakaan. Tetapi sekarang ini, dia malah berada di sebuah cafe langganan Sehun dan teman-temannya nongkrong.

Seorang namja tiba mendekati mereka dengan senyum ramah. Ia menyapa Sehun dan menanyakan kesibukan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Lantas saja Sehun menjelaskan jika dia harus ikut pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan oleh tutornya yang bukan main cerewetnya itu. Suatu kalimat yang membuat Jongin mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau sudah jadi langganan tetap di sini, ya?" Tanya Jongin, setelah Sehun selesai menyebutkan menu apa yang hendak mereka pesan.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia memberikan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Namun matanya yang sendu itu membuat Jongin merasa aneh sendiri. "Cafe ini milik mendiang ayah dan ibuku"

"Oh" Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan. Mengapa ia bisa jadi sekepo ini? Dia jadi tidak enak hati saat melihat Sehun berusaha menutupi kesedihannya itu. "Maaf sudah lancang bertanya" ucapnya.

Sehun terkekeh dan berkata, "That's ok, aku baik-baik saja.. jangan khawatir"

Kenyataannya Sehun memang baik-baik saja. Cuma merindukan mendiang orangtuanya, mengingat keduanya sudah berpulang sewaktu Sehun berusia 3 tahun.

"Ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil" Sehun berkata, mencoba untuk menceritakan kembali pada Jongin.

"Aku turut berduka" Jongin menyahut.

Itu pasti sulit sekali, pikir Jongin. Apalagi saat dimana Sehun bercerita jika saat itu orangtuanya baru saja pulang dari rumah teman mereka bersama Sehun kecil yang waktu itu baru berusia 3 tahun. Sebuah kecelakaan dimana Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatnya. Sebuah kecelakaan dimana ia musti kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga baginya. Tetapi ia selamat karena ibunya sempat mendorong Sehun keluar dari mobil sebelum mobil mereka menerobos tembok pembatas dan terjatuh ke sungai. Sehun mengalami luka patah tulang dan benturan yang tidak terlalu parah di kepalanya. Namun jika diperhatikan dari dekat luka berbentuk garis memanjang di ujung kening bagian kanan Sehun begitu kentara sekali.

"Apa luka ini masih sakit?" Jongin bertanya, seraya menyentuh bekas luka jahitan itu.

Tangan Jongin begitu lembut mengusap bekas lukanya. Sehun sedikit terbuai akan usapan itu.

"Ini tidak sakit" katanya. _'Tidak lagi, karena kau telah mengobatinya'_

"Aku pernah berpikir macam-macam tentang kenakalanmu" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. kau melakukan itu karena kau kesepian, karena aku juga merasakannya saat ibuku pergi"

"Itu sangat berat untukmu" kata Sehun. "Tapi kau punya seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangimu"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. dulu ia pernah merasa tuhan tak adil padanya. Tetapi setelah mendengar cerita Sehun, dia merasa, dirinya kurang bersyukur atas apa yang masih ia miliki saat ini.

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki seorang kakek dan juga paman Cha. meskipun kakek selalu sibuk, paman Cha selalu merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ah, kenapa jadi melankolis begini sih" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pramusaji datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Jongin membantu sang pramusaji meletakan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku ingin mengajakmu kemari" Sehun berkata setelah si pramusaji pergi.

"Maaf ya" ucapnya, menunduk.

"Tidak apa.. sekarang kan kau di sini, aku lega sekali sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu"

"Aku senang mendengar ceritamu"

"Sore ini, apa kau sibuk?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sore"

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau, ya?"

.

.

.

Choi Minho menggerutu pelan. Sudah satu jam yang lalu ia mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin. Inginnya ia menelepon namja manis itu. Tetapi ia lupa, jika ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah. Lagi-lagi ia ceroboh setelah kemarin meninggalkan dompetnya di mobil bibi Sooyoung.

"Sepupunya Jongin"

Menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dimana ia melihat salah satu teman Jongin yang nyaris memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan sepupu manisnya itu.

"Ah, iya.. " Minho mengulum senyuman.

Name tag hangulnya menunjukan jika cowok manis di depannya itu bernama Lee Taemin. Oh, jadi dia yang namanya Taemin. Cowok cantik yang membuat Oh Sehun tega menjadikan sepupunya (Jongin) batu lompatan.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Taemin, merasa heran. Kenapa ada anak IPA yang nyasar ke ruang kelas anak IPS.

Minho terkejut setelah menyadari dirinya berada di lorong kelas IPS. Hal yang membuatnya terkekeh dan merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Aku mencari Jongin. ku kira dia di sini bersamamu" Minho menjawab asal.

"Dia sedang pergi bersama Oh Sehun" kata Taemin.

"Apa?"

"Dengan Oh Sehun. Apa dia tidak pamit padamu?"

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa Jongin tidak pamit sih? Kalau begitu kan dia bisa langsung pulang saja.

"Darimana kau tahu dia pergi dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Aku bertemu mereka saat di depan perpustakaan tadi. kira-kira 2 jam yang lalu"

"Mungkin dia sudah menghubungiku. tapi aku lupa membawa ponsel, jadi aku tidak tahu. Yasudahlah, aku duluan ya" ujar Minho.

"Hati-hati"

.

.

"Sehun"

Bibir tipis itu bergumam pelan.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pertanyaanmu tentang mimpi dan cita-cita" ujar Jongin.

Keduanya sedang berada di pinggir sungai buatan yang dangkal dan jernih. Bahkan mereka berdua menceburkan kedua kaki mereka, menikmati segarnya air sungai buatan itu.

"And then?"

"Aku jadi teringat impianku saat aku kecil dulu"

Oh Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kerja di luar negeri" Jongin berkata, perlahan. "Naik pesawat dan ditempatkan di kantor kedutaan. pasti seru sekali"

"Jadi kau ingin bekerja sebagai seorang diplomat ya?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tadinya aku berharap aku ditempatkan di kelas IPS. tapi guru Ma bilang nilai-nilai matematika dan IPA-ku cenderung melebihi kualifikasi untuk masuk kelas IPA"

"Taemin bilang aku bodoh, karena aku malah ingin masuk kelas IPS saat dimana dia ingin sekali masuk kelas IPA"

"Kalian benar-benar lucu"

"Tapi aku pikir tidak ada perbedaan khusus antara anak ipa dan anak ips. jika mereka mau berusaha anak IPA bisa menjadi dokter atau ilmuwan, dan anak IPS bisa menjadi diplomat atau pengacara. itu kan keren"

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Oh Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau ingat diplomat aku jadi ingat Jaesun"

Oh Sehun menaikan kedua kakinya dari dalam air. Ia jadi tidak suka saat dimana Jongin menyebut nama cowok tengil itu.

"Jangan menyebut namanya lagi"

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak marah? saat dimana dialah alasanmu mendapat surat hukuman itu?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau ini polos sekali"

"Malahan aku bertanya-tanya"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar waktu itu?"

Karena aku ingin membelamu, batin Sehun. Tapi apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin? Jika tahu Sehun menghajar Jaesun karena membela namanya yang diinjak-injak oleh cowok bule itu. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia musti marah saat dimana ia tidak sengaja mendengar Jaesun dan teman-temannya punya niat untuk mempermainkan Jongin setelah mendengar gosip mengenai Sehun yang cuma menjadikan cowok manis itu batu lompatannya saja. Ya, kurang lebih Jaesun juga ingin seperti itu. Bukan untuk Taemin, tapi hanya untuk mengikuti permainan teman-temannya saja.

"Aku tidak mood untuk menjawabnya"

"Baiklah" Jongin berkata pelan.

Sehun itu sangat keras sekali. Jadi Jongin yakin, dia tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Minho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan seenaknya saja menaiki kasurnya.

"Kau tadi menelponku ya" kata Minho. Tapi matanya tidak juga berpaling dari ponselnya.

Jongin yang sedang belajar, menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku lupa bawa ponsel"

"Ah, begitu ya.. Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kau sering sekali minta maaf?"

"Karena aku mau"

Dasar aneh, pikir Minho.

"Temanmu yang bernama Taemin bilang padaku tentang kemana kau pergi" kata Minho. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu ya"

"Sudah banyak yang bilang begitu. tapi aku rasa Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Taemin"

Minho menoleh, menatap Jongin sejenak. lalu berkata, "Karena kau berkali-kali lipat lebih baik darinya"

"Jangan berkata begitu! Taemin itu temanku" Jongin menatap Minho tidak suka.

Padahal Minho sengaja berkata seperti itu. Ingin tahu saja reaksi Jongin seperti apa. Tapi reaksinya jauh dari apa yang Minho harapkan. Dasar anak polos!

"Jongin"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir Taemin akan membelamu saat orang-orang itu membicarakan dirimu?"

"Tentu saja.. Sudah aku bilang kan? dia itu teman baikku"

"Sudah jangan bicara itu lagi! bicara yang lain saja" kata Jongin.

.

.

.

Yixing menghentikan motornya di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Ia juga membantu putra semata wayang dokter gigi Kim itu melepas helm-nya.

"gege tidak mau mampir?" tanya Jongdae.

Pria berusia 20 tahun itu menggeleng pelan. Dia bilang, dia harus segera pulang dan titip salam pada orangtuanya Jongdae. Calon mertualah kalau boleh berharap, hehe..

"Besok aku jemput lagi, ya?"

Pipi putih Jongdae merona mendengarnya. "Memangnya besok gege tidak sibuk?"

"Tentu saja tidak! gege kan selalu punya waktu luang untuk Jongdae"

Blush..

"Sudah malam! Kau harus segera beristirahat" kata Yixing.

Jongdae mengangguk malu. dia segera masuk setelah melambaikan tangan ke arah Yixing, salam perpisahan maksudnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu para murid nampak bahagia sekali. Ditambah salju yang sudah turun, meski tidak sebanyak di pertengahan desember. Sehun pun juga terlihat sumringah saat nilai-nilai ulangannya tidak ada yang diremedial. Ternyata aku pintar juga, batinnya.

Matanya melirik Chanyeol. cowok jangkung itu biasanya akan tersenyum ceria dan memamerkan kalau nilainya tidak ada yang kecil. Bahkan dia juga dengan bangganya bercerita tentang perjuangannya sebelum menghadapi ulangan. Hal yang tidak perlu diceritakan, pasti akan dia ceritakan.

Tapi hari ini Chanyeol terlihat berbeda. Dia seolah tidak bergairah sekalipun nilainya nyaris sempurna. Matanya yang bulat itu terlihat sendu, dan tak ada satu patah katapun yang dia katakan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Moonkyu lebih dulu bertanya. Sehun hanya menoleh, tapi juga penasaran dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Hanya sedikit stress akhir-akhir ini"

"Woahh.. jangan diambil pusing! nikmati saja semua ini"

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku" Namjoon tiba dengan kertas ulangan di tangannya. dia baru saja pamer pada para siswi di depan sana. "Aku bersedia mendengarnya kok. mana tahu aku bisa memberi solusi"

Hal yang Chanyeol ketahui setelah berteman dengan trio rusuh ini adalah: Mereka bertiga adalah anak pintar yang malas. dan sekalipun mereka sering berbuat onar, tetapi ketiganya adalah anak-anak yang saling memperhatikan keadaan temannya satu sama lain.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja. mungkin sedikit nervous untuk pertunjukan dan ujian kelulusan nanti"

Sehun tahu, Chanyeol pasti berbohong.

"Lihat aku masih bisa tertawa kan" kata Chanyeol disela-sela tawanya.

"Aku bahkan selalu tertawa saat melihat wajah Namjoon yang ditolak Jin hyung" celoteh Moonkyu.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat Namjoon yang melayangkan jitakan di atas kepala Moonkyu.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Yixing hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Jongin. Ia jadi malu kalau mengingat cowok kelahiran Changsa itu.

"Kami baik-baik saja. malahan dia akan menjemputku nanti"

"Pacarmu itu keren sekali ya" Puji Jongin.

"Ah, hehehe"

Jongin ikut terkekeh. Namun tawanya hilang saat matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah Sehun. cowok itu sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. entah apa yang dia tertawakan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama seperti itu? Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya langsung padamu?"

Namja berparas manis itu menggeleng pelan. Tapi tidak ada tatapan sendu di matanya.

"Tidak..Tapi dia selalu bilang jika Cinta itu harus seperti angin. kita tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi kita bisa merasakannya. Kau tahu, Jongin? Gege bilang dia sedang membuat lagu untukku.. dan lagunya sangat keren"

"Benarkah? Wah, itu keren sekali"

"Hmm.. Baekhyun juga bilang lagunya sangat keren..Kau juga harus mendengarnya nanti"

"Yixing hyung itu keren ya.. dia menunjukan rasa sayangnya lewat lagu. Kau sangat beruntung" Puji Jongin. Terbesit ada perasaan kagum dan juga iri dengan hubungan teman dekatnya itu dengan pacarnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n :

Hey, sorry banget baru bisa update..Aku nyaris kehilangan semangat dan gairah buat nerusin semua FF-ku. Makanya aku lagi mencoba buat kembali menulis FF lain di akun Line aku. Entah itu oneshoot, maupun twoshoots. so, bagi yang kepo mungkin bisa langsung japri aku di Line johanxie25. Mana tau kalian bisa kasih inspirasi lain untuk karya2 aku selanjutnya..


End file.
